Melody of my Heart
by crystalbutterfly84
Summary: All human, ExB. After a bad break up with his ex-girlfriend, famous singer/songwriter Edward Cullen has lost his music. He escapes to Hawaii to rediscover himself and meets up with an old friend – Bella Swan. How does she help him find his old self again?
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, welcome to my new fanfic. For those of you who have come over from my previous story 'The Prince's Assistant', you'll be happy to know that this is a much fluffier story with loads of cheesy lines and things which make you go 'aww' (at least that's what I'm trying to do). Anyways, enjoy!**

**~:~:~**

**Summary:** After a bad break up with his ex-girlfriend, famous singer / songwriter Edward Cullen has lost his music. He escapes to Hawaii to rediscover himself and meets up with an old friend – Bella Swan. How does Bella help Edward find his old self again and what happens when they realize they are falling in love… All Human, ExB.

**~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

**Prologue – Please don't stop the music**

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music!_

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

Music has always been an essential part of my life.

When I was just a little boy, I learnt how to play the piano. It grew into a passion for me, music became a way to escape the world, a way to express myself when I could not say the words out loud.

As I grew older, I practised day in day out, sometimes annoying my parents when I woke them up in the middle of the night to the sound of the piano. Before long, I started to compose my own songs to let out my emotions and to convey what I was feeling. Sometimes I composed songs for other people. I remembered that day when I played the song I had composed for my parents to my mother.

**~:~:~**

_Flashback_

"_Mom, can you come here for a moment?" I asked her._

"_What is it Edward, dear?" _

_I grabbed her hand impatiently and ordered her to stay still and listen to the piece I had composed for my parent's anniversary._

_My hands moved fluidly across the keys, playing the song from my heart that I had already memorized in my mind. It was a tribute to the love that I had seen in both my parents. I could only wish to one day find someone special so that I could experience the love that they both felt. _

_As the piece drew to a close, a heard my mother sob quietly in the background. As I played the last quavering note, I turned around to look at her and questioned, "Mom, what's wrong?"_

"_Where did you learn that?" she whispered._

"_I composed it," I told her, "For you and dad."_

_As soon as the words left my mouth, I was engulfed in a tight hug, my mother's body pressed tightly to mine._

"_Thank you, Edward. That was absolutely beautiful. You really are talented, my son. Thank you."_

_End flashback_

**~:~:~**

My father was a doctor and my mother did a lot of work for charities. Many people who knew me expected me to follow in my father's footsteps and study medicine when I entered college. But I didn't want to do any such thing, I wanted to _play_. I needed my music, it was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

So when I left high school, I left my childhood home of Chicago and moved to Dartmouth, majoring in music. When I was in my final year, I submitted a song that I had written years ago as an assignment. My professor was so impressed with it that he handed it on to his friend who was a music producer with one of the biggest music companies in the world. The artists with the company were always a success, selling millions of copies of albums and producing hit song after hit song.

The company contacted me, telling me that they were interested in my music and suggested that if I had any other songs, that I send them to them. After I waited a long time nervously for them to call back, they did and they said that if I was interested, they would want me to produce an album.

That was two years ago. My first song had been an instant hit and I was now one of the most popular singers and songwriters. I had sold many copies of my albums and had worked with some of the biggest names in the music industry.

But I wasn't happy. For so long, I had been looking for that special someone. My mother always told me that there was someone for everyone, but I had been searching so long for her that I was now doubting whether she existed at all.

I had dated girls before but none of them felt right. Once, I had thought that she was 'the one', but then she had gone and broken my heart.

And that was when the music inside of me faded.

**~:~:~**

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

* * *

**AN: Song – 'Please don't stop the music' by Rihanna. Really good and catchy like most of Rihanna's songs.**

**That was just the prologue, so it's not going to make a lot of sense right now but it will soon. My update schedule is this story one week and my other the next (ie. Once every two weeks). So please go ready my story 'The Prince's Assistant' if you haven't already. I update on Wednesdays.**

**Hope you like the start! **


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry this is a few days late but my computer stuffed up. On the other hand, cause school holidays are starting soon, you'll get updates every week for at least a few weeks. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

****

Chapter One – Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

"Mom, I'll be back before you know it, there's nothing to worry about," I said, comforting her.

"Esme, dear, we really should let Edward go otherwise his plane will leave without him," my dad joked.

My mom sniffed and hugged me tightly, "You have fun, okay?"

I smiled, "Yes mom."

I hugged her one more time before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"See you in a few weeks, son," my dad said.

"See you dad," I said, just as the announcer said, "_All passengers on Flight 269 to Hawaii, please head to the gate now. All passengers…"_

I headed towards the gate, looking back with one last wave to my parents. They had tried persuading me not to go, but I needed to take a break right now from all the drama that had been happening in my life.

Once I was one the plane, I put my headphones in my ears and tried to tune out what was happening around me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything you need?" one of the hostesses asked.

"No, thank you," I replied.

"Anything at all?"

"No, nothing at all," I said curtly as she left.

That was one of the problems with being an international celebrity, people recognized you everywhere. In the streets, in the shops, even in the countryside.

I was used to it though. It had been two years since I had released my first ever song which had been an immediate hit and since then, my fame had only risen. As a young boy sitting at the piano with a tune running through his head, I'd never imagined that I'd be famous for writing songs.

But with the fame comes the media. It was the worst part of the job as far as I was concerned. I never spent much time with my parents at home in Chicago because of my busy schedule. I had to attend parties and publicity shoots and give interviews to magazines and every other week, the media would be speculating who I was going out with or who I was secretly dating.

I laughed softly to myself, if only they knew. I'd had my fair share of girlfriends but none of them ever seemed _right_. I was still looking for someone to make me complete, to sing with me in perfect harmony, but she was yet to come along. It didn't help that every girl that I met either wanted me for my fame, my money or to sleep with me. Usually it was all of them. I had never met a girl who wanted me as a _person_ and not the Edward Cullen that the public knew.

Only my parents really knew me. I'd never had many close friends while I was at school and now that I was famous, people only wanted to know me because of my name.

A few weeks ago, I had been certain that I had found the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Tanya Denali was one of the most famous actresses at the moment. She was very talented and had already won an Oscar for Best Female Actress in her debut film. She was tipped to be the 'next big thing' and her name was everywhere in Hollywood.

A year ago, we met at the premier for her new movie which I had composed a song for on the soundtrack. Afterwards, there was a party for all the people involved. I had been roped in to attending by my publicist who assured me that it would give me the publicity that I needed for my new album. Not altogether reassured, I had agreed to go and had met Tanya.

She was very pretty and had seemed like a nice girl when I met her and she was obviously attracted to me. I barely paid any attention to anything else that night, instead focusing on her. When we left the party that night, she handed me her phone number and asked me to call.

A week later, we started going out. A month later, I knew that I had fallen deeply for her.

I had definitely thought that I was in love with Tanya. My parents had always told me that when I loved a woman, I needed to make her mine and hold on to her for all eternity.

So just a few weeks ago, I planned to propose to her. I had it all planned out, I would take her out to dinner and play for her a song that I composed especially for her. And then I would ask her to marry me.

We arrived at the place where we were going to have dinner, but then just as I was going to play for her, she placed her hand on my arm and smiled sadly at me.

"Edward," she said, "This past year has been amazing and incredible. You're a wonderful guy, but it's not working for us."

Those words sent an icy knife straight to my heart and it stayed there, twisting my insides with pain. She had just broken up with me for no reason at all.

Well, none that I could tell. The next day, still in a daze from the night before, I walked into my office early in the morning to see my publicist, only to find him and Tanya in a very compromising position.

If Tanya's words had hurt me before, this killed me. To find the woman that I had thought I had loved with one of the people I thought I could trust in this very fierce and competitive world.

I had run out of the office without looking back. The next day, I fired my publicist and cancelled all my upcoming shows and interviews and appointments. I needed to take a break, but I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go back to my parents, they would ask questions and at the moment, I didn't need to be reminded about what had happened. I decided on an impromptu holiday somewhere remote, away from all the paparazzi and my work.

I had locked myself away in my own world for the past weeks until my flight to finish any work which I couldn't leave behind. I was hurting but I did not allow anyone else to help me. I needed to figure this on my own, figure out what I really wanted.

I had been so ready to give my life to Tanya, I had truly believed that I was in love. But it wasn't love, she didn't love me back.

Now I didn't know what to believe. If love existed, how come I had not found it yet? Or was there no such thing as love to begin with? Was there nothing out there for the few who wanted to believe that everyone had a soul mate?

So I had come to the conclusion yes, there was love. But it was not for me.

The worst thing was though, I had lost my music. The music that had always flowed through me like a river had now dried up. I could no longer hear the sounds that I used to, the music that I played had lost its sparkle, it's spark of life and was now just a bunch of notes played together. I had not composed anything since Tanya's rejection. I had lost my singing voice from disuse.

Hawaii had seemed like the perfect place to escape to. The sun would be out at this time of year and the bright and cheerful atmosphere would take my mind off less than pleasant things. Or so I hoped. It would most likely be a futile effort.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables are placed in the upright position, we are coming in to land."_

I buckled my seatbelt as the plane tilted forward. I looked out the window to see palm trees, sunshine yellow sand and clear blue seas.

Welcome to Hawaii.

**~:~:~**

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams,_

_Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone,_

_I walk alone._

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells," Alice smiled at me as I approached her.

"Hey Alice. Ready to get started?" I asked.

"Let's get this show on the road," she grinned.

I turned to the group in front of us. It was a group of about 15 girls and boys, all around 12 to 15 years old.

"Okay guys, ready to play some beach volleyball?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they all shouted enthusiastically.

Alice and I set up the nets and divided the group into two teams and then we started on our game.

I worked at the Kala Mala Resort in Hawaii, taking the guests on prearranged activities that the resort offered. I loved my job because it was fun to meet all the different people and also because I got to live in beautiful Hawaii. I mean, could it get any better than that?

I was originally from Phoenix, Arizona but moved to Forks to live with my dad Charlie when I was 17. I had hated it in Forks, it was always raining and the sun would never come out. As soon as I finished high school and university, I took a trip to Hawaii with my best friend Alice and somehow never left, ending up with a job at the resort.

I had long brown hair and brown eyes and my skin was pale despite the fact that I was in the sun constantly. I was also accident prone which was never good. On the other hand, Alice had short black hair and reminded me of a pixie. A pixie with unlimited amounts of energy.

When we first started working at the resort, Alice had immediately fallen for one of the guys here. Jasper Whitlock was a quiet guy and they were still together after many years. It was always amusing to see them together, Alice were limitless energy and Jasper with his calm demeanour.

Jasper's twin sister was Rosalie who also worked here. The three of us girls had immediately clicked and we were more like sisters than anything. Rosalie was married to Emmett who always reminded me of a big grizzly bear. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but generally he was just a kid at heart. The younger kids here loved him because he was basically one of them.

I had never really thought about the fact that all my friends had someone and I was the only one in our group who was alone, but occasionally, it would bother me. I wondered what it would be like to be with someone and how that would make me feel instead of just feeling like the fifth wheel on a wagon.

My views on love were a bit skewered. My parents had divorced when I was one year old (hence the reason why I lived with my mom in Phoenix and my dad in Forks) so I was unsure of what love really meant. I was also afraid of commitment, something that my mom had passed down on to me. Renee had remarried after she divorced my dad, but it had taken her years to even think of getting married to Phil. She almost left him at the alter on their wedding day.

As weird as it sounds, I've never actually been in a proper relationship. Sure, I went out with a few guys in high school but I think they all got scared off by my dad. I'm pretty sure that he threatened all of them with his gun if they ever did anything bad to me. And there was this one guy, but he left before we ever could get closer…

So I stopped looking for a relationship. I've realised that maybe there isn't someone out there for me. Besides, who would ever like me? I was just plain old Bella Swan working at a resort.

We finished our volleyball game with Alice's tem winning, but only just.

"Good job everyone," I told the kids. "Well, we're done with this session now so you guys can go back to your parents."

"Aw," they all whined.

"Come on guys, time for you to go. Besides, it's almost time for lunch," Alice compromised.

We eventually got the kids to go to lunch and Alice and I started packing up the equipment.

"Are you going to watch the show tonight?" Alice asked as she put the volleyballs back in the store room.

Most night, there would be some sort of activity that the resort put on. Usually it would be a show of some sort and there were sometimes Trivia nights.

"Are Rose and Emmett going as well?" Employees were allowed to attend the activities as well as long as they weren't working at the time.

"Yeah. I'm meeting Rose back in my room after dinner and we're going to get ready together," Alice explained.

I bit my lip, I didn't like getting ready with Alice and Rosalie, they had a tendency to use me as their own personal life sized Barbie.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Alice said, trying to convince me.

"Okay then," I gave in, it wasn't like I had anything else remotely exciting to do.

"Thanks Bella. I promise you'll have fun," she said, hugging me tightly.

We made our way to the dining hall, meeting up with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Rosalie asked.

"We had to pack up the volleyball nets," I explained as Jasper greeted Alice enthusiastically behind me. I really didn't need to see my best friend make out with her boyfriend.

We grabbed some food and sat down, chatting away, when one of the other employees at the resort came up to me.

"Hey Bella," Mike said, walking up to our table.

"Hey Mike," I replied, not looking at him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment outside?" he asked.

"Sure."

We walked outside onto the balcony overlooking the beach.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're going to the show tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Are you going with anyone?"

Now I understood what this was about, it should have been obvious from the start. For a very long time, ever since I had started working here, Mike had been trying to get me to go out with him. It wasn't that I didn't like him, I did, just as a friend. A really annoying friend who kept flirting with me and was always me asking to go out with him.

"Mike, I know what you're going to ask, and my answer is no."

"Please Bella?" he interjected.

"You've asked me a million times Mike, and the answer is still the same," I replied forcefully before walking back inside and leaving him standing outside in the sun.

"What did Mike want?" Alice asked when I sat back down.

"Same thing as always," I mumbled.

Everyone laughed, my troubles with Mike always seemed to be a source of hilarity with my friends.

"You know Bella, maybe if you just went out with someone, maybe Mike would get the idea," Emmett pointed out.

"Shut up Em."

"Geez Bella, chill. We were only joking," Jasper said, trying to hold back his own laughter.

I shot them all a glare and left the table.

At times like these when I just needed to be alone, I often went for a walk on the beach. The sunshine warmed my face and the sound of the waves rolling on the sand always seemed to calm me down.

I took a deep breath and looked out at the horizon, the water sparkling like diamonds.

I knew my friends just wanted me to be happy, but sometimes it annoyed me how much they intervened with my love life, or lack thereof. Especially Alice who was always telling me that I needed someone in my life. But I was perfectly happy on my own, I didn't need someone to complete me because I was already complete. I wasn't saying that if someone came along and I fell in love with him, that I wouldn't be with him, it was just the chances of that happening were like the chances of Alice giving up shopping for a month.

My eyes were closed, but I heard some soft footsteps behind me. I didn't bother looking around, it was probably just a guest walking along the beach.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice ask softly behind me.

I snapped my eyes open. I hadn't heard that voice in years but I remembered it so clearly. It was the voice I dreamt about at night and the voice that was everywhere in the world.

I turned around slowly, to see a handsome man with bright emerald eyes and tousled bronze hair standing behind me with an expression of shock on his face.

"Why if it isn't Edward Cullen," I said.

**~:~:~**

_My shadow's the only one that walked beside me,_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me,_

_Till then I walk alone._

* * *

**AN: Song – 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Greenday. I LOVE this song. Just a comment about my song lyrics choices, the lyrics are only there because I think they reflect well on what is happening in the chapter. I'm not saying that the actual songs go well but the lyrics are good. Oh, and any song suggestions would be welcome because I'm trying to have one song for each chapter and I don't know that many songs with good lyrics.**

**Lol, cliffhanger! How does Bella know Edward…? Well, you'll just have to wait and see won't you? =D**

**Please review and tell me if you like it!**

**Next chapter: How Bella knows Edward**


	3. Chapter Two

**I hope everyone is liking this so far =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

When I arrived at the resort, I checked in and headed up to my room. It was very large and had a perfect view of the beach and the crystal clear waters. Hawaii really was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

I finished unpacking my things then sat down on the bed, wondering what to do. From the brochure that had been left on the table, there had seemed to be a lot of activities that the resort provided, but none of them really appealed to me. But I knew that I shouldn't be staying cooped up in my hotel room when I was on the doorstep of one of the most amazing places in the whole world.

So I decided to take a walk along the beach. There weren't many guests around when I walked through the hotel building, I assumed many of them were eating lunch in the dining hall which was good for me, I didn't want to be recognized here on my very first day at the resort.

It was summer here in Hawaii, the sun was out creating a bright glow on everything that its rays touched and the weather was hot, but bearable.

As I walked slowly along the vast expanse of beach, I noticed a girl standing at the water's edge, staring out at the horizon. Her beauty took my breath away, she had a slender figure, her skin was quite pale even though she looked as if she was outside a lot and her long hair was a mahogany brown. The sun made it shine and it brought out some red in it.

I walked closer to the mysterious girl. Only when I was close enough to see her attractive face clearly did I realise that I had seen her before.

"Bella?" I whispered, unsure if it was really her.

She turned around to face me, her chocolate brown eyes widening as she saw me.

"Why if it isn't Edward Cullen," she said.

I was surprised she remembered me. I had only known her for about a month or two before we never saw each other again.

I was seventeen and my parents had decided that they wanted to go on holiday. They had decided on Forks, surely one of the most boring places in the universe, if it had not been for Bella.

We had met at the hospital where my dad was doing some volunteer work. Even when my father was on holiday, he couldn't bear to not work. He loved helping people and being a doctor was his life. Anyway, I had accompanied my father to the hospital one day and he was going on his rounds when we entered Bella's ward.

Her stunning looks had instantly shocked me, I had had a hard time believing that someone so perfect could exist. It was almost as if she were an angel straight from heaven.

Carlisle had had to leave because there was an emergency so I offered to stay with Bella.

**~:~:~**

_Flashback_

"_I don't think I've ever seen you around before," she said curiously from her bed once my father had left._

"_I'm here on holiday but my dad can't bear to be away from his work even for a month or two," I laughed, rolling my eyes._

_She laughed with me and I found myself entranced by the sound._

"_So why are you hear in the hospital?" I asked._

_She grimaced, "I broke my leg falling down the stairs. They're taking off the cast tomorrow though so I'll be going home," she explained._

_My heart fell, I wouldn't be able to see her again._

_We talked for a while more. I had never been able to talk to anyone as easily as was to Bella. She understood me and I felt a connection to her, like a magnetic pull that I had never felt to anyone. She was smart, funny, attractive and amazing all in one. I wanted more than to get to know her, I wanted her to be mine._

"_Bella," I said hesitantly, "You know how you said you were getting out tomorrow? Well, I was wondering whether we could spend some time together."_

_She smiled instantly, lighting up her whole face. "I'd love to Edward."_

_The next month was the best I had ever had in my life. Bella was incredible, there was no other way to describe it. She was unlike any other girl I had ever met and I knew I liked her much more than a friend. But the time soon came when we had to part._

_I took her to the meadow that I had found on the day that I was leaving. We were sitting down on the cool green grass and I tentatively placed a hand on her warm cheek. She instantly blushed a bright crimson which made her all the more beautiful. Slowly, we leaned in and out lips met in a passionate kiss. _

"_Never forget me Edward," she whispered when we broke apart._

"_Never," I promised_.

_End flashback_

**~:~:~**

I wondered if she remembered that time as clearly as I did. Even after all these years, I could still picture her face clearly as though I was still seventeen and I still could feel the heat of her lips on mine.

Looking back on it, that had been the only time when I had felt truly alive. It was something different, like being with Bella took me away to another world.

Bella was the only person that I had ever liked. And now that she was standing in front of me, it was the perfect time to tell her everything that I had kept locked inside of me.

My relationship with Tanya had blinded me, she wasn't the person for me. The one person I loved more than anything in the entire world was Bella.

All the time I was searching for something, _someone_, when I had actually found her already.

**~:~:~**

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen, the person I had least expected to see again, here of all places. How was it that we ended up in the same resort after years of silence?

Alice would say it was fate. I had never believed in that sort of stuff, but maybe she was right.

I was seventeen and I had been in the hospital for a broken leg which I had sustained after falling down some stairs. I was always such a terrible klutz and still was. It had been my last day and I was relieved that I would be able to leave. I hated hospitals, the sterile smell of medicine, and I had always had a fear of needles.

But that day, I met Edward. His father was volunteering at the hospital and he had come to my ward in the morning. Soon after, Dr. Cullen had to leave but his son stayed. I remember we talked for a long time about almost everything we could think of. Edward was in Forks on a holiday (a bit absurd, there was absolutely _nothing_ to do in Forks) but was from Chicago. We were the same age and I was attracted to him from the very moment when he walked into the room.

He was very good looking and he would obviously have many girls going after him. The more we talked, the more I liked him but I never thought that he could like me back. My feelings for him were strong but I had no idea what he was thinking about me.

A month after we first met, he had to return to Chicago. That month had been one of the best in my life. I was so different with Edward, he made me feel alive and in the space of a month, he had become my best friend. But he was a friend which I had feelings for which made it all the more complicated.

He took me to a meadow which he had found. It was perfect, the rare sunshine filtered through a vast canopy of trees creating shade patterns on the cool grass. There were bright flowers dotting the meadow, their perfume filling the clearing. It was truly the most magical place I had ever seen and it was even more miraculous because Edward was with me.

I walked around the meadow, taking in its brilliance. Edward gently took my hand and sat me down next to him. We sat there for how long, I didn't know, just staring into each other's eyes, his bright green, and mine brown. Then, he reached up with his hand and placed it on my cheek.

I instinctively blushed, a habit which I found annoying. I would blush over the tiniest things, especially when Edward was involved.

He smiled, his cool hand caressing my face. He leaned in and so did I. Then our lips met.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt like I was in heaven. The sensation of Edward kissing me was one that I would never forget. It was hard to form a coherent thought, all that mattered in the world was Edward.

Too soon, we broke apart. "Never forget me Edward," I said.

"Never," he promised in a soft whisper.

But he had. I had given him my phone number, but he never called me. I always remembered that day, remembered my unbelievable month. But it was obvious to me that he didn't think much of it. Had it really been a passing faze for him?

Time went on and still I thought about him, the Edward I had known as a seventeen year old. But he had moved on and was now a famous celebrity.

It was the day before Alice and I were due to leave for Hawaii. I was in my room, packing my suitcase and listening to the radio. I wasn't packing much because I was sure that Alice would be buying me clothes in Hawaii whether I wanted them or not. That's when I heard his name on the radio.

"_And now we have a new song from up and coming artist Edward Cullen. Edward is 24 years old and writes and sings all his own songs. This one is sure to be a hit!"_ the DJ said.

I stopped my packing and listened to the song. Could it really be the same Edward who I had met all those years ago?

As I listened, I was sure of it. I had known he played the piano and sung, but I had only once heard him play.

It was the same song which he had played for me, I was sure of it. Sure it had been changed here and there, but I could hear the similarity between the two pieces.

I felt tears in my eyes as the song came to the end. When he played it for me when we were seventeen, he had told me it was for someone he cared deeply about. But I cared deeply about him, but it was obvious he had moved on.

There was no future for us, he was now a celebrity and I was nobody. Just some girl he had met on his holiday when he was seventeen.

It had been hard, but I eventually managed to lock away all my feelings for him. Now, whenever anybody mentioned the name Edward Cullen, I would instantly tune out. Alice had known about him, she had been my best friend after all, but she quickly learned not to speak about it. Whenever his songs were played on the radio, I turned it off. Whenever I saw him on the TV, I changed to another channel. And whenever there was an article about who he was going out with, I threw the magazine out.

I wanted nothing to do with him because he didn't want anything to do with me.

But the mind has a funny way of working. The more you don't want to think about something, the more you do. It's like a bad memory. Bad memories are always so easy to remember but you hardly ever remember the good ones.

I still dreamt about him though. My dreams are always plagued with his smooth velvet voice and his bright emerald eyes which I can never get out of my head.

"Bella," Edward whispered again, moving closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now," I replied. "I see you've been doing well for yourself. Where's your girlfriend?"

It was all over the news when Edward hooked up with Tanya Denali about a year ago. Since then, it had been rare to see them apart and I was surprised he had come to Hawaii without her. The islands were one of the most romantic places in the world.

He looked away from me, sadness laced in his eyes. "We split," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward."

"It doesn't matter. She was never the right person for me."

The atmosphere was very uncomfortable. Neither of us knew what to say. It had been so long since we had seen each other, there were so many things that I needed to straighten out.

"Edward," I whispered, "I need to know. It's too painful to see you without knowing why. Why didn't you ever call me after you left?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him, going into a full on rant.

"I waited so long Edward, I waited and waited but you never called me. I thought you'd forgotten about me. Did that month together really mean so little to you? It was the best time of my life but it obviously meant nothing to you. And then after all that time, I hear that you're a famous singer now with a girlfriend. Well I can see you've moved on in life and congratulations," I spat bitterly.

"Bella," he said, his voice laden with guilt.

I looked away, not wanting to hear it.

"Bella," he repeated firmly, placing his hand on my cheek like he had all those years ago. "I wanted to call you, believe me I did. But I never knew what I was going to say, I didn't know how you'd react. I was just scared and I kept putting it off until it was too late. I'm sorry that I put you in so much pain and I wish I could take it all back. Please forgive me Bella."

I wanted to believe me, I truly did. But was it worth bringing up all my past emotions for him?

"Give me another chance Bella. My time with you was the best in my life, I would trade my whole world just to be with you again. I have never forgotten you, never."

He not had my face cupped in both his hands, talking to me earnestly.

"Do you remember that song that I once played for you? The first song that I ever released was based on it. I told you it was for someone I cared about deeply. And it was, it was for _you_ Bella. This whole time, I've been searching for something, I thought I had it before but now I realise that what I was looking for was _you_. Bella, if you don't want to be with me, I understand, but I need you. If you look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me, I can live with that."

It was impossible. How could I? I had thought I was complete, but in truth that was I lie that I had been telling myself. I wanted to believe Edward, it would be so easy to forget who he actually was. Deep inside, was he still the same seventeen boy that I had liked in Forks?

"Edward," I began, "I _do_ feel something for you. I can't deny it. When you left, I was broken because you weren't with me anymore. But now that you're here, we can start anew. I want you too Edward."

He smiled, his eyes sparkled like emeralds and he leaned closer to me, resting his forehead on mine.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I promise, no I _swear_, that I will make up for every moment I've spent away from you. You deserve so much more than me Bella, but you are the only thing that makes me whole."

And with that, he kissed my gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

**~:~:~**

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath – it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've some so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

**~:~:~**

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

**~:~:~**

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

* * *

**Song is 'A Whole New World' from the movie Aladdin. I love that movie =D**

**I know a few people are going to have an issue with Bella forgiving him so easily but I don't want to write another story with the whole 'realising I actually like him when I thought I didn't and wasting all this time without him when we could have been together' thing. That was the main point of 'my other storyThe Prince's Assistant' but it's not the main one of this one. Yeah, and it's not very interesting at the moment, but it will be soon. **

**Next chapter: Time together**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Chapter Three – ****Finally it's our time now**

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_There will be no rules tonight__  
If there were we'd break 'em__  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it__  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music_

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

All too soon, we broke apart from our kiss. The need for air an annoying habit.

"Breathe Bella," Edward smiled.

As much as I wanted to stay in Edward's arms, I had work to do.

"I'm sorry, I've got to get back to work," I said.

"Do you work here now?" he asked.

I nodded, then smiled, struck by an idea. "Hey, there's a show on tonight."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to go."

"Will you go with me?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled, then lifted our intertwined hands to lips. "It would be my pleasure, Ms. Swan," he said in his irresistible voice.

I giggled and quickly pressed my lips to his.

"I'll see you later then."

I ran quickly to my room, already missing Edward's touch. His cool hand felt perfect in mine and the jolt of electricity it sent up was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I quickly changed into some clothes than ran down to the pool where Jasper was waiting.

"Bella! Where have you been?" he asked anxiously.

"Sorry Jazz, I got a bit caught up."

"Doing what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Tell you later," I said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I'd never been a fan of attention, usually when I was in the spotlight I'd be my normal klutzy self which didn't help.

After the activity was finished, Jasper and I made our way back up to his and Alice's room. I knew he wanted to interrogate me but luckily he didn't mention anything. Jasper was always so perceptive of people and I could tell he knew that something was different with me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as soon as we opened her door. "Where have you been? We've only got a few hours to get ready for the show tonight!"

"Only a few hours? What a tragedy, Alice!" I gasped in shock.

She hit me playfully on the arm. "Jazz, get out of here! You're not allowed to see us before!" she shouted, shooing her boyfriend out of the room.

"But Alice…"

"No buts! Now get out of this room this instant Jasper Whitlock!"

He sighed, defeated. I felt for him, he sure did put up with a lot from the girl he loved.

"Hey Rose," I said, entering the living area.

She eyed me with a wary look on her face. "Is something up Bella? You usually whine constantly when Alice and I get you ready for anything. I think this is the first time you've ever readily agreed to this."

I blushed, not wanting to tell them, but of course that just gave it away.

"Bella Swan, why are you blushing red all of a sudden? Oh my god, are you going with someone tonight?" Alice guessed, jumping to conclusions.

I sighed, I might as well get it over with. And besides, I needed someone to talk to and who better than my two best friends?

"Okay, I did meet someone. When I left at lunch, I went down for a walk and guess who I saw?"

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Edward Cullen."

Alice gasped loudly and Rosalie just stared at me blankly.

"Who?" she repeated.

"You know, famous singer Edward Cullen who-"

"Yeah I know _who_ he is, just how did you get a date with him of all people?"

"Bella, don't tell me you have a _date_ with Edward," Alice said in a disbelieving tone.

I knew where she was coming from. When Edward left me in Forks and after a few months had passed and I had not heard from him, I had been an emotional wreck. It was like I switched off all of my senses and acted like a robot. An empty shell. Alice eventually got me to tell her what had happened and convinced me it was all not worth it. She had been there for me when he wasn't.

I knew how she felt about Edward, she absolutely hated him. As much as I tried to deny it, I hadn't hated Edward like her. Whenever I tried to think of him like that, all those memories of that long summer ago came back to me and made me feel happy instead of the despair that I knew I should have felt.

For Alice, Edward coming back into my life was possibly one of the worst things that could happen.

"Alice, please, for once can you stop thinking of him like that?" I begged.

"How can you possibly defend him, Bella? After what he did to you?" she asked, outraged.

"Will someone please tell me how Bella knows the ridiculously famous and good looking Edward Cullen?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I met Edward when he came to Forks on a holiday when we were seventeen," I explained. "He was just a normal kid back then."

"Did you like him?" she probed.

"Of course Rose," I said, blushing again, "But it wasn't till the very end that we expressed our feelings for each other."

"Yeah, and then do you remember what happened next Bella? He left you in Forks without another word, never calling you or contacting you and then he goes off and becomes a famous celebrity without a second thought about the girl he met when he was a teenager," Alice said acidly.

"Alice, he's changed!" I defended. "He told me he really regretted what happened and I believe him. I want to be with him Alice and he wants to be with me and the only way that we'll ever progress is if we put the past behind us!"

She stayed silent, absorbing my words.

"So you _do _have a date with Edward Cullen?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

She broke into a wide smile. "This is great, Bella! After all these years of us trying to set you up, you've finally gone and gotten a date on your own. I'm so proud of you!" she squealed, hugging me. "And to think it's the _Edward Cullen._"

Alice still hadn't said anything and her silence was starting to worry me. Alice was never quiet for more than a minute at a time.

"Please say something Alice," I said nervously.

"What do you want me to say Bella? You're like my sister and I just want what's best for you and I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved with him after all these years."

"Thanks for looking out for me, but please, trust me on this."

She sighed, "Alright. You know I love you Bells."

"I love you too Alice."

We hugged tightly before turning to Rosalie who was looking on the scene.

"Come on Rose, you too," I grinned.

We stayed like that for a while before Alice looked at the clock and shrieked.

"I can't believe we wasted all that time and now that Bella has a date, she needs to look even better than usual!"

Uh oh, I'd been hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Bella, go have a shower and use all the products that we put on the counter," Rose said, pushing me in the direction of the bathroom.

When I came out, Alice grabbed my arm impatiently and dragged me to a chair, sitting me down and brushing my hair impatiently while Rosalie worked on my make up.

"What's the matter Bella, nervous about you _date_?" she asked.

I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't notice. The truth was, I _was_ nervous. This day had been a hectic rollercoaster. I sure hadn't thought when I woke up in the morning that I would be meeting up with a guy from my past who was also an international celebrity and end up getting a date with him.

After an hour or so, Alice and Rosalie got ready themselves while I went into the bedroom to get changed. Alice had lain out a summer dress which was covered in splashes of blue and white. It went down to my knees and she had also put out a pair of white sandals to go with the outfit.

I put on my dress, grateful that she wasn't making me wear heels. When we were back at university, Alice would always by me clothes and shoes that I didn't need and which I couldn't wear without tripping over in them. Luckily, Hawaii wasn't the best place to wear heels.

I glanced at myself one more time in the mirror before walking out back to my friends.

"You look gorgeous Bella," Rosalie complimented.

"Thanks Rose, you look good yourself."

"Come on girls, we don't want to be late," Alice said impatiently.

We walked through the resort to the hall where the show was to be held. My eyes searched the crowded hall instinctively for Edward, but I couldn't see him.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Ms. Swan," I heard a voice say into my ear.

**~:~:~**

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now_

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella had forgiven me so easily. I had seen the hurt in her eyes and it had pained me more than anything to know that I had caused that.

When I returned home to Chicago after out holiday, I had wanted to call her right away but I could never think of what to say to her. All my words seemed too heavy for a seventeen year old to say and I didn't want to scare her with the depth of my emotion that I felt for her. So I kept putting it off day after day until it became too late.

I had actually called her once. About a year after I last saw her, I called her but as soon as she answered the phone, I hung up, panicking. It had been so long since I had heard her melodious voice and I was worried that she had forgotten me. But I never forgot her.

"Bella, if you don't want to be with me, I understand, but I need you. If you look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me, I can live with that," I said. I needed her, she was like the air I couldn't live without, my everything. But it was too much to ask of this perfect angel to return my feelings. After all, I had already abandoned her once, she would be wondering if there was any chance of me doing it again.

"Edward," she began, "I _do_ feel something for you. I can't deny it. When you left, I was broken because you weren't with me anymore. But now that you're here, we can start anew. I want you too Edward."

My heart soared at her words. She was willing to give _me_ a chance which I hardly deserved. I would not fail her.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I promise, no I _swear_, that I will make up for every moment I've spent away from you. You deserve so much more than me Bella, but you are the only thing that makes me whole."

I wanted to say more, there was so much more that I needed her to understand, but I didn't want to overwhelm her.

As soon as she left my arms, I felt as if a part of me was missing. Her small frame had fit perfectly in my arms as if we were two halves of the same whole. Without her, I felt incomplete.

She asked me if I wanted to go to the show that was on tonight. I had not intended on going but I wanted any opportunity to spend with her. And she asked _me_.

I accepted of course and now I was waiting in the hall where it was to be held. I was starting to attract so stares though, people finally starting to recognize me.

I finally saw her enter. She looked stunning in a blue and white dress with her hair in light curls and her face glowing with happiness and life. I approached her from behind, whispering in her ear, "You look very beautiful tonight, Ms. Swan."

She jumped then turned to face me, laughing. "Why Mr. Cullen, what a surprise to see you," she teased.

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Definitely."

I held out my arm for her and she looped hers through it, giggling as she did so. She led me to some seats near the front.

"These are my friends, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie," she introduced.

I shook hands with the guys and smiled at the girls. Emmett was a muscular and well built guy and looked as if he could tear me to shreds if he wanted. His arms were around the girl called Rosalie and I noticed a wedding ring on their fingers. Jasper was a tall blonde man who was sitting next to Alice. I vaguely recognized Alice, she had been in Forks when I had been there on holiday. I hadn't seen much of her seeing as I spent all my time with Bella.

Alice was glaring at me now, but I tried to avoid looking at her, instead focusing on Bella. She was smiling at me and I took her hand in mine as I led her to our seats.

If you asked me what the show was about, I couldn't answer you. The whole time, I was focused on Bella, watching her, mesmerized by her smile and her laugh.

The show finished to a huge round of applause and Bella turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked as we walked out of the hall.

"Immensely," I replied.

We walked out onto the balcony, hand in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she finally caught me staring at her.

"Just enjoying the view," I said innocently.

She laughed, but then stopped when she noticed someone standing behind us.

"Edward, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Alice asked.

"Alice," Bella warned.

"It's fine, Bella," I said.

She frowned but left us alone.

"Edward, you probably don't remember me-" she started.

"I do. You were Bella's best friend in Forks," I interrupted.

"Yeah, I was. Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. Bella's not going to admit it, but when you left she was a... complete mess. She was on the edge all the time and she hardly went out. When you didn't call her she just sat around her house, doing nothing. It took me a long time to get her back to her normal self and even then, she wasn't like how she was when she was around you."

I felt another pang of guilt.

"Now that you're back, in just a few hours, I can see the difference in her. She's so much happier now and I know that's because of you. But I want to warn you Edward. She's my best friend, my sister and all of us love her so much. I swear, if you hurt her in any way again, I know Emmett will not hesitate to tear you apart."

I gulped and nodded. "Alice, I already know that I hurt her terribly and I regret it so a great deal. I want to be with her and surprisingly, she does too. If she didn't want to be with me, I wouldn't protest but she does. I will guard her with my life and I just want another chance."

She nodded. "I can't ask for more than that. Edward, you seem like a good guy and I know you're also a celebrity. I know Bella doesn't want to be with you just for that but do you think that will have any effect on you and Bella?"

"I'm hoping that it won't. I just want to be with her but I can't change who I am."

Alice turned to go but paused at the door. "Edward, do you love Bella?" she asked

"I thought I was in love before, with another woman, but that was never love. I think what I have with Bella is," I said without hesitation.

"Bella's never been in love with anyone either. She's always had her heart on you," she replied before leaving.

I stayed outside for a moment more, listening to the sounds of the beach. I hardly heard the door open or noticed that someone was behind me until she ran her had along my cheek.

"Hey handsome," she whispered

"Hello beautiful," I replied, kissing her gently.

I needed to talk about where this left us, but I didn't want to spoil this perfect evening. It was complicated, what with me being internationally renowned. But I wouldn't think of that now.

"You're cold. You should go back to your room," I said, noticing that she was shivering.

"I'm not cold," she lied.

"Humour me," I said, leading back to her room.

We walked back, hand in hand in comfortable silence. I knew there was much on her mind but I didn't press her to tell me.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she said hopefully at the entrance to her room.

"Of course," I said, gently caressing her face.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams," I murmured as I kissed her again.

**~:~:~**

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it_

**~:~:~**

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

**~:~:~**

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now_

* * *

**AN: Song is 'Our Time Now' by the Plain White T's.**

**This is a couple days late and for that I'm really really sorry, but I went on a trip with my family and didn't have access to a computer so I couldn't upload this. I hope this chapter makes up for it, I really like it. We get to know more about what happened after Edward left Forks and get to see a confrontation between him and Alice. And I know Alice was a bit mean, but try and understand where she's coming from. Bella is her best friend and she's just looking out for her.**

**Please leave a review with any comments / song ideas.**

**Next chapter: The next day (yes, very vague but I still haven't quite figured what's happening next)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Hi everybody - back to normal update schedule now as you can see. This is one day early cause I have this massive concert on tomorrow night and I won't be home until about midnight so I thought I'd post it early. And the past few days have been so hectic with loads of reharsals so apologies for shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Chapter Four – You found me**

_I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to see the sunlight streaming in through the windows, blinding me.

"Bella, get up!" I heard Rosalie shout.

"Too early," I mumbled. "How did you get in my room anyway?"

"You left the door unlocked last night," she explained. "Now spill, what happened last night?"

"Go away Rose. Go ask Alice, I'm sure she knows," I grumbled.

"Yes, and she's refusing to tell me. Now SPILL," she shouted, grabbing my sheets and pulling them off my bed.

"ROSE!"

I groaned and reluctantly sat up to face her, annoyed at the fact that I didn't have to go to work until after lunch, meaning that I would have to talk to her.

"Okay, what's there to know? You were there; we went to the show and watched it then he walked me back to my room. End of story."

"I know that," she said, rolling her eyes, "But what did Alice say to Edward?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw her walk out to where you guys were standing on the balcony and I could only assume that the was going to have a talk with him. And now she's refusing to tell me what she said to him and I thought that you would have heard…" she trailed off.

After Alice had said that she wanted a private conversation with Edward, I had walked around the corner to listen in on the conversation. Okay, I was eavesdropping but I wanted to know what could be so important that she hadn't wanted me to hear it as well.

"She was telling him about what happened after he left Forks and threatened that if he ever hurt me, he's have to deal with her."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to get on Alice's bad side," she giggled. "What _did_ happen?"

"It was as Alice said. He never called and I just fell apart. Alice was the one who helped me through that time."

"You two make a great couple," she commented.

I blushed. "I don't even know where this leaves us," I admitted, "I mean it's not like I exactly know about relationships."

"True. And to think it's _Edward Cullen_," she mused. "Did you ever think that the seventeen year old kid you knew would grow up to be someone so famous?"

I shook my head, "No way in a million years would I have picked it. He seemed so normal when I knew him. It was a real shock when I first heard his song on the radio." The song that _he_ had written for _me_. "And even more of a shock when I saw him _here_."

Rosalie was looking at me thoughtfully, "I guess you guys are going to be together now?"

"Like I said, we haven't discussed it."

"But it's so obvious, you guys are totally meant for each other. And I'm guessing that there was something during that month he spent with you?"

I didn't answer her but the blush that was spreading across my face gave me away.

"I knew it! Think about it this way Bells, imagine that he never left you in Forks. I would assume that you guys would still be together even after all this time. So just think of this as a continuation of where you left off."

"Only that now he's a superstar and I'm a worker in a resort," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, that's only a minor detail."

"A minor detail? Rose, in the situation we're in, I really don't think that counts as a _minor_ detail. I mean, it would be so hard to have a relationship, what with all the press and media and…"

"Bells," she interrupted, "If you love him like I'm sure you do, there's no reason that you can't get over it together."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Rose."

"Anytime. What are friends for? Now go get ready and go see him."

Rosalie left my room and I hurried to get changed. After I had dressed in another dress that Alice had picked out for me, I walked along the halls of the hotel buildings, wondering where he could be.

I walked past one of the dining halls when I heard the most beautiful sound coming out of the room. I had heard it only a few times before, one of which was during the best month of my life.

I quietly crept inside the room and leaned against a pillar, watching Edward play on the piano. I had often heard how his performances were breathtaking but this… this was beyond incredible.

His eyes were closed and there was a gentle smile playing on his lips. His fingers were moving fluidly across the piano keys and he was singing softly to himself in his perfect velvet voice.

It was the song. _My song_.

The song came to a close and I stepped behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

**~:~:~**

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

When I had woken up, it took me a while to remember why I was feeling like this. This happiness and joy inside me was something that I had not felt in a long time.

Then I remembered… Bella.

Last night had been perfect. More than that because I had been with her.

I quickly got dressed and ate breakfast and walked down to one of the halls where I knew they kept a piano. I sat down and stared at the keys.

It had been so long since I had played, so long since I had sung. For quite a while, I had not felt my heart sing quite like it did when I was with Bella. It was like when she was with me, I opened up my heart that had been dead for so long. I now felt the need for music again and it was because of her.

I placed my hands over the keys and started playing her song.

I closed my eyes and started singing. From the moment I had composed it, I had it memorized. There was no need for sheet music because I was playing it from my heart.

Bella's song. Bella's lullaby.

The song finally came to a finish. I smiled, elated that I could play again. The first time in weeks and it felt like it had been an eternity.

I had been concentrating so hard on playing that I had not heard the door open behind me, nor did I notice that a person had entered the room until they wrapped their arms around my chest.

"Bella," I breathed, instantly recognizing her scent. I twisted around quickly so that she was sitting on my lap. She had a most distinctive scent, it somehow smelled of strawberries and freesia at the same time. I had never smelt something so addictive.

"How was your night?" she asked.

"Lonely without you," I replied, playing with her hair.

She smiled before her face turned serious. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Talk?" I repeated, "About what?"

She was going to say that she didn't like me anymore, that she thought that it was best if we didn't get involved with each other, that…

"No! Nothing like that," she said quickly as though she knew what was going on in my head.

"Oh," I said, relaxing, "What about?"

"Well," she said hesitantly, "Where this leaves us."

I frowned at her words. Honestly, I had thought of this a great deal. Last night after I walked her back to her room, I had lain awake for most of the night trying to figure out what was going on with the two of us.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to be with you. I can't believe that I've live so long without being close to you and I don't think I could take it if we were separated again. I'm already too many years too late and I'm not about to let you go now. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I want to be with you. So badly that it hurts."

She thought about then opened her mouth to speak.

"I feel the same way Edward," she said, looking down at our hands which were now intertwined. "But, I've never had much experience with relationships so I was just wondering…"

She blushed. I smiled, gently touching her cheeks. Even when we were teenagers, she blushed so frequently. I found it hard to believe that someone could blush so easily.

"Are you serious Bella? A pretty girl like you has never been in a relationship?" I teased.

"Well, I guess I just never forgot you," she said, looking into my eyes.

I found myself entranced by her eyes. They held so much depth and emotion in them that it felt as if I was looking into the very inner workings of her mind.

"Bella," I said carefully, "I'm not going to pretend this is going to be easy. I mean I am a _celebrity_," I spat out the word in distaste, hating that it separated me from her. "So they'll likely be press and media when we announce that we're going out. Can you handle your life and who you are being out in the spotlight for all to see?"

"I'd do anything just to stay with you, Edward," she said, her head nestling into my chest.

We stayed like that for a while, just sitting there with each other, not talking, simply enjoying each other's company that we had been denied for so long. I never felt the need to fill the silence with talk, it was comfortable just being with Bella.

"Bella," I whispered. "I have to know, do you honestly not blame me for leaving?"

She looked up at me, love and happiness filling her eyes.

"No," she said simply.

"But, why?" I questioned, frustrated that I couldn't tell what was going in her mind. Most people were so easy to read but with Bella, it was always a mystery.

"Edward, think of it this way. If you hadn't left Forks, where would we be?"

"I would like to imagine that we would be together," I answered. Like I knew we were meant to be, forever.

"Exactly. Just think that this is simply continuing from where we left off."

"So we're just going to forget that time that we spent away from each other?"

She nodded.

I buried my head in her hair, inhaling her scent again. "I'll never forgive myself for staying away from you. Not if I live for a hundred years."

"So in plain terms, are you my girlfriend?" I asked her.

She blushed once again, "I suppose so, I've never had one though," she answered.

"What, a girlfriend?" I teased.

She hit me playfully on the arm, then said, "Edward, shut up and kiss me."

"I'd be happy to oblige," I said before kissing her softly. Our kiss started to deepen but I had a nagging thought that I needed to discuss with her.

"Bella," I said, breaking off from the kiss, "If we're going to have this relationship, then we need to be open with each other."

"What are you getting at Edward?"

"Bella, I need to get something off my chest. I need to tell you about Tanya."

**~:~:~**

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_

* * *

  
_

**AN: Song is 'You Found Me' by The Fray. Awesome song and is played EVERY TIME I turn on the radio.**

**Once again, sorry for the length and I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please leave a review on how you're liking it so far. Thanks!**

**Next chapter: Tanya**


	6. Chapter Five

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – I know you're nothing but a lie**

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool_

**~:~:~**

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)_

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, I need to get something off my chest. I need to tell you about Tanya." _

"Oh," I said, not expecting Edward to say that at all. What else could I say?

It had been all over the media when Edward hooked up with Tanya Denali. They were the new 'it' couple. Sure, he had dated women in the past, but everyone said that they just seemed to _click_ and that Edward was finally looking for a serious relationship. All the other girls that he had dated had never ended up more than a few dates.

I had heard about it when I was watching TV late one night with Rosalie. It was one of those entertainment shows which thrive on gossip and rumors in Hollywood. Rose loves to watch those shows and was feeling lonely as Emmett was with a group going on a midnight outing so I joined her.

**~:~:~**

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for that Jane. Now onto the next story," the newsreader said. "Notoriously single Edward Cullen, famous and popular songwriter and singer, has been spotted going out with actress Tanya Denali. Reports say that the pair met at the premier of Tanya's new film which Edward wrote the main song to. His song has caused the movie soundtrack to literally fly off the shelves in a matter of days. It has been confirmed by both Tanya and Edward's reps that they are now going out."_

_The TV then showed pictures of Edward and Tanya smiling as they walked along a street, the camera flashes lighting up their faces in the Hollywood sun._

"_Lachlan, do you think this relationship will last long? It's widely known that Edward has had troubles in the past with committing to a relationship. What's to say this won't be the same?" the reporter asked her companion._

"_Well, for a start, my sources say that the pair are very happy. All reports say the same thing; they're inseparable. And one source very close to Edward has told me that he's been thinking for a while about settling down and doesn't Tanya just seem like the perfect girl to do just that?"_

_The picture on the TV returned to one of Edward and Tanya holding hands._

"_You know, if I didn't have Emmett, I would be so jealous of her. Edward Cullen is so hot," Rosalie commented, looking over at me. "Bella, what's the matter?! You look faint!"_

_I was staring at their intertwined hands and remembering how once, long ago, Edward had been holding _my_ hand. All I felt right then was misery. This was proof; he had forgotten me._

_End flashback_

**~:~:~**

I really had felt like he had forgotten me. He had moved on and had found someone he could be with.

From there on in, I started making an even bigger effort to remove myself from all things associated with Edward Cullen. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I cut off many of my ties to my old home Forks, only talking to my dad a few times every few months, I never watched the TV when I could and my friends soon learned not to mention him around me. Of course Alice was the only one who knew the real reason why though.

It had become harder in recent months though. The media had started wondering whether Edward was going to propose to Tanya any time soon. A few months in Hollywood was considered a 'serious' relationship and the fact that this was the longest period Edward had ever dated someone made it seem like he was in for the long run.

And then, Edward flew off the radar a few weeks ago. He simply disappeared. At first, the general idea was that he and Tanya had escaped on a private getaway to celebrate their engagement, but then Tanya turned up at a premier mysteriously alone, without her boyfriend by her side. The next day, it was confirmed by her rep that they split.

Of course, I hadn't heard about this when it was announced. I only found out about a day ago which explained why I thought Edward would come to Hawaii with Tanya.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"Before I answer that, tell me, what did you think when you found out I was with Tanya?" he said, avoiding my question. It was as if he knew that I thought that he had forgotten me.

I took a deep breath. We were never going to work if we didn't stay honest with each other. I had to tell him the truth. Besides, it was impossible to lie to him.

"I thought you'd moved on," I simply stated. "That by being with Tanya, you had shown that you wanted nothing more to do with me. And I guess…"

"You thought I forgot you," he finished.

I nodded and he swiftly kissed me on the lips.

I was laughing when we broke apart. "What was that for?"

"To apologize for being such an ass," he said seriously. "Would you like to hear what was going through my mind while I was with Tanya?"

I nodded once more, even if there was a part of me that didn't want to hear it, Edward still needed to talk about it with someone. He couldn't just keep it bottled up inside of him. It was unhealthy to keep all your emotions inside of you.

"I first met Tanya at a party after her movie premier. At this point, I'd all but given up hope on seeing you again. I hadn't wanted to go but my publicist made me, saying it'd give me the publicity that I needed.

"That's when I saw Tanya. All the other girls I'd dated in the past, I'd been pressured into. It wouldn't look good for my image if I wasn't seen with someone from time to time. Eveyone might think I was gay." He chuckled but then quickly stopped. "But Tanya was the first girl who, for the briefest second, made me think that maybe I was putting too much hope in you and maybe it was time for someone else.

"We started dating and about a month later, I thought I'd fallen in love with her. I knew that I liked her a lot, but I wasn't sure if I loved her. And you were still always in my mind at that time so I didn't know what to think.

"But… just a few weeks ago… I was planning to… propose," he said, his voice breaking on the last word.

I stared at him, lost for words. Edward wasn't looking at me anymore and he didn't seem like he had anything more to say.

"So what happened? Why are you here?" I prompted.

"She rejected me," he said flatly, "I didn't even get a chance to ask her, she just said it wouldn't work."

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

In spite of all this, he smiled. "Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for Tanya breaking up with me, I would never have gotten on that plane and I would have never found you again."

**~:~:~**

_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he f***s you?  
Could you be more obscene?_

**~:~:~**

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

**~:~:~**

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie_

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

It feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Telling Bella what happened between me and Tanya has let me finally put the past behind me and means I can look forward to a future with her.

She smiled gently and kissed me, "But it doesn't change what happened to you. It must have been hard to go through."

I didn't answer, I was simply happy with Bella here, sitting on my lap.

"Edward, something else happened, didn't it?" she asked after a long period of silence.

I hesitated, she was so attuned to me and could instantly tell when something was wrong.

"Yes," I said eventually.

She gently stroked my face, "Tell me, I'm here to listen."

I breathed in deeply and continued with my story, there wasn't much to go anyway.

"The day after Tanya and I broke up, I went to see my publicist. I needed time to get away and I was going to arrange for some time off. I entered the room and I saw him, with Tanya."

I heard Bella gasp and I focused on her face, not wanting to revisit those horrible images ingrained in my mind now.

"So is that why you came here? To get away from it all?"

"Yes," I whispered.

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to mine. I closed my eyes as well, breathing in her enthralling scent, letting it fill my mind and push out all thoughts of Tanya.

Too soon though, we parted.

"Can I play for you?" I asked, gesturing towards the keys.

"I've already heard you play."

"You heard me play, but not for _you_," I said, sitting her beside me.

This time, I played her song but instead of focusing on the keys, I watched the perfect girl beside me. I saw the way that her eyes lit up with emotion and how her body gently moved to the music.

And I knew, I loved Bella. There was no other way to put it, I was in love with her. I thought I'd been in love with Tanya but nothing, nothing in my whole existence could compare to what I was feeling for her now.

I didn't want to tell her just yet though. I was happy with time alone with her and I didn't want to scare her by springing it on her.

The song came to a finish and I took Bella in my arms once again, pressing my lips to her hair and breathing her in.

"Can I ask you a question?" I murmured.

"Well, you just did but I suppose you can have another one," she joked.

"I've told you about my past relationships, will you tell me about yours?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I was just curious about whether Bella had been with anyone.

"There's not much to tell," she sighed. "Don't laugh, but you're the first boyfriend I've ever had to be honest."

I strained not to laugh and she could tell. She pouted, "I told you not to laugh."

I touched her lips with my fingers, she was so cute when she was angry, "Don't be mad, love. I was just surprised that someone as amazing as you has lived so long without anyone. I suppose you were fighting off all the guys."

"Hardly. Why would anyone be interested in me?"

"Because you are perhaps the most stunning creature to walk this earth."

She rolled her eyes at my statement and I chuckled. "You really don't see yourself clearly, Bella."

"And _you_ are biased, Edward."

"Maybe just a little."

"A _lot_," she reaffirmed.

I smiled and stroked her hair, "Tell me, what happened after I left Forks? What did you do?"

"I finished high school and I went to university with Alice nearby."

"What were you studying?"

"I wanted to be a photographer so I took a photography course."

That was right, I remembered when I was in Forks that Bella always took lots of photos. She had told me she always preferred to be behind the camera rather than in front of it. I had never seen any of her photos before though.

"Can I see some of your photos?" I asked, curiously.

"No way, they're not that good."

"Bella, you took a photography course, I think they'd have to be pretty good."

"One day then," she relented.

"I'll hold you to that. What happened after you finished university?"

"Alice decided it was time to take a holiday," she laughed. "We were living together in an apartment at that time and we'd saved up enough money to fly over here. But we sort of just _forgot_ to leave." She smiled. "We met Em and Rose soon after and we were convinced to stay by them and then Alice found Jasper so that pretty much settled it."

I frowned, thinking. "You're not going to spend the rest of your life here, though, are you?"

"I like it here but I know what you're getting at. And I agree, I can't spend my whole life in Hawaii."

"Why don't you become a photographer then? A professional one?"

"I do like travelling and going to these exotic places. That's one of the main reasons why I've never wanted to leave. This has got to be the most beautiful place in the whole world. And I would love to, but I don't know if I would want to be a photographer for like a newspaper or anything."

"Then become a photographer who takes photos for travel agencies and stuff," I suggested.

She shook her head and shot me a glare which I interpreted to say _Drop it_. I changed the subject but kept that piece of information in the back of my mind for another time.

"So," I said, changing the topic, "What do you feel like doing tonight?"

"Not much to be honest, I don't like going out much. Only when Alice ropes me into doing something. Do you want to just watch a movie or something in my room?"

"Do you have your own room?"

"Yeah, employees have their own area." She glanced at the clock in the hall. "Crap! I'm late for an activity that I have to do."

"Oh, sorry I kept you back," I apologized.

"Don't you ever be sorry for keeping my company, Edward Cullen," Bella glared.

I laughed and kissed her gently. "You'd better go, it wouldn't be good if you got fired."

"Wait," she said as she got up. "You know how you said you needed to be seen with someone time to time so the media wouldn't think you were actually gay or something?"

I nodded, not knowing where she was going.

"You're not _actually_ gay are you?" she asked seriously.

My expression must have been one of shock for she laughed and I found myself enthralled by the sound, despite what she had said. She kissed me one more time and then left the room.

I found myself immediately missing the feel of her in my arms. I wanted to be with Bella, to know her and to see her smile and to hear her laugh all the time. I knew that I wanted to spend my life with her and be with her every step of the way.

The past is the past and there is nothing I could do to change it. I had to get over it and look to the future which I knew I wanted to spend with Bella.

**~:~:~**

_You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
I know you're nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie  
(Lie)  
Lie_

_Your love is just a lie_

* * *

** AN: Song is 'Your Love is a Lie' by Simple Plan.**

**I hope that clears up what Edward was thinking now. Hopefully it was explained okay.**

**Please please please pretty please review and tell me how you think it's going! Thanks so much!**

**Next chapter: ...Not sure. Possibly some quality time together. =D**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – ****And I found it there in your heart**

_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_

__

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

**~:~:~**

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

__

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

It had been a whole week since Edward arrived on the island. A whole week spent together. A whole week in paradise.

Being with Edward made me feel complete. Every spare moment we had (well, I had since he was on vacation) was spent together. Some days, we walked along the beach and sometimes we just sat in my room, just enjoying each other's company. I never felt the need to fill the silence with Edward, just being with him was enough.

My friends had been accepting of Edward, with the exception of Alice. She did talk to him, but when she did, they were curt, one word answers or at the most, two or three. I had tried talking to her to convince her that it was all in the past and that what he did to me then had nothing to do with what was happening now. I knew she would come around eventually but she would never quite forgive him.

On the other hand, Edward had immediately hit it off with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They were all great friends now and it was hard to believe that they had not known each other longer than a week.

And Edward himself was… perfect. There really was no other way to describe it. He was always the gentleman and would always tell me how amazing, wonderful and beautiful I was no matter how many times I told him he was wrong. Those words were more suited to him, not me.

But the time we spent together was not enough. I still had my job and we were right in the middle of the holiday season so the resort was very busy and new guests came in every day. And I was dreading the time in a few weeks when Edward would leave. He had to return to New York and I wasn't going with him.

I hadn't spoken to him about my fears. I knew long distance relationships were hard, but we would make it work.

"Morning Em," I said, walking into the office where the employees worked. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going jet skiing," he grinned. "Should be fun. Oh, Bella, you had a request from one of the rooms."

"A request?"

"Yeah. Some guy wants you to take him on a hike to that waterfall."

"Me specifically?"

Emmett shrugged, "Yep. You are Bella Swan aren't you? Unless you're some alien who's taken over her body. Oh god, what have you done with her?"

I hit him on the head, taking the schedule from him. "Okay then, I'm off. See you later."

"See ya, Bella."

I made my way up the stairs to Room 251. I was really confused about why someone would ask for _me_. Who did I know in this resort who would want me to take them to the waterfall?

I knocked on the door and waited impatiently. The sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could be with Edward. Maybe I could bring him to the waterfall? I'd been many times and it really was a sight to see.

"Hello Ms. Swan," I heard a voice say as the door opened.

"Edward?" I asked in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, this _is_ my room," he chuckled.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him, trying to convey my happiness that I got to spend my day with him.

"I take it you're happy?" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his cool breath tickled my ear.

"More than that," I said, kissing him again. Our kiss quickly deepened and all too soon, we broke apart, both of us gasping for air.

"Bella, we've talked about this," Edward groaned.

Edward had set many 'physical boundaries' for our relationship, partly because he had been bought up to be a gentleman and also because he didn't want things to move too quickly between us.

"Sorry," I said, even though I wasn't. It wasn't my fault that I seemed to lose all train of rational thoughts when I was around Edward.

He sighed and ran his hand through his already unruly hair. "We'd better get going, we don't want to get you fired."

As much as I wanted to stay there with Edward, he was right. I led me out of the resort and to a truck which we always used to drive to the waterfall. Edward raised his eyebrows at the truck.

"What?" I asked, noticing how he eyed it.

"Is this yours?"

"No, but I absolutely love it, I wish it was mine," I said as I started it up.

"It's an old, rusted Chevy truck which doesn't even work properly," he stated flatly as the truck spluttered to life.

"Hey, don't bag this truck or I'm not taking you," I threatened.

"So why did you come to Hawaii?" I asked after a moment's silence. I had been wanting to ask him this question for a while and I just remembered it.

Edward started tracing nonsensical patterns on my hand, thinking.

"Edward, if you keep doing that, I'm going to crash us into a palm tree," I said tersely.

"Sorry," he apologized before answering my question. "I came here because it was secluded. There would only be a small chance that the paparazzi would follow me. After Tanya broke up with me, I needed to escape somewhere and I just happened to decide to come here."

I was satisfied by his answer and for the rest of the ride, we talked about other things, important and not. We were just happy to be alone, something which we had not had a lot of for the past week.

Soon enough, I pulled up to the edge of a rainforest.

"Is this it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, because you can really see a waterfall here," I said sarcastically. "No, we have to walk the rest of the way," I told him while getting out a picnic basket which I had prepared easily.

I was a bit apprehensive about hiking to the waterfall, as I always was. Even though I had walked to the waterfall many times before, I was very clumsy and the rough path through the rainforest held many potential dangerous obstacles for me.

"How about I take that?" Edward asked, motioning to the basket, his thoughts obviously on the same wave length as me.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Not too soon as well, as the next step that I took promptly made me slip on a slippery rock, sending me to a head on collision with the damp forest floor. Luckily, Edward's arms quickly wrapped around my waist, stabilizing me.

"Thanks."

"Any excuse to have you in my arms," he said, his arms twinkling as he set my upright again. "Still as clumsy as ever, I see."

I ignored his remark and continued walking to our destination.

Soon enough (after many falls and catches on Edward's part), we arrived at the waterfall.

"Wow," Edward breathed.

I smiled at his reaction. Even after many treks, I always felt a bit breathless when I saw it. The clear water cascaded over the edge of a rocky cliff and it sparkled particularly bright today, the yellow sun's rays shining down. The water fell down into a sort of rock pool, so clear that you could see the bottom rocks. On the edge of the pool were many vibrantly coloured flowers and soft grass.

"Can we go swimming?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Slow down for a minute," I laughed, "How about we eat lunch first?"

**~:~:~**

_Baby you're all that I want_

__

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

**~:~:~**

_And love is all that I need_

__

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

Bella lay out the picnic rug on the spongy grass while I bought out all the food.

"How much food did you bring?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I wasn't sure how many people I would have to take and what they would like." We ate lunch together and I fed her some, watching the way she ate.

"Can we go swimming _now_?" I asked Bella after we had finished lunch.

"I suppose you can," she said while rolling her eyes, clearly thinking that I was acting like a little kid.

I smiled widely and quickly discarded my shirt, leaving my body clad in only my swimming trunks. I then turned to Bella who had also taken off her shorts and tank top to reveal a small blue bikini underneath.

Small was an understatement. It was made of barely any material and left little to the imagination. It clung to all her curves making her all the more attractive.

"It's rude to stare," she said when she noticed me openly watching her, blushing furiously under my gaze.

I didn't say anything in reply, instead, simply picking her up into my arms and kissing her deeply, my hands brushing her bear arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

Gradually, I moved us closer to the edge of the pool and stopped the kiss when I was literally about to fall in.

"Edward…" Bella said when she realised how close we were.

"Why don't we go for a swim, love?" I said with a small grin. The look on her face was priceless, she look absolutely terrified.

"Edward, you wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Edward!" Bella screamed when I jumped off the edge.

We both fell into the pool with a loud splash, the cold water cooling my heated body. When we finally emerged from under the water, we were both gasping for air.

"What did you do that for?" Bella asked, splashing me with water.

I laughed at her irritation. I knew I shouldn't, but it was too funny.

"You were going to get wet anyway, love, why delay the inevitable?" I teased.

She pouted and I leaned over to kiss her, hoping I was forgiven. I obviously wasn't since she splashed me with water again.

"You're going to pay for that," I said in a playful growl.

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen? And just how are you going to do that?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Before she could react, I pulled her body close to mine and kissed her roughly; our lips had been apart for too long.

"Well," she gasped when we broke apart, "if that's the sort of payback I get, I should do that more often."

I laughed and she laughed along with me. I found myself entranced by the sound; she sounded so happy and carefree. It was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard, it was music to my ears.

We continued to play around in the water for a while longer before Bella took my hand and led me to the waterfall.

"Bella, where are we going?"

She merely smiled before disappearing behind the sheet of water. I hesitated before following her.

I emerged on the other side to a cavern of sorts. There wasn't much light but I could make out Bella's figure in front of me.

"Do you like it?" she asked while I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it," I replied, kissing her wet hair.

We didn't say anything for a while. Normally, I would be annoyed that I couldn't hear what was going through Bella's mind, but at that moment, I was considering something of my own.

I wanted to say it, I really did. But I was scared. The last person I had told this was Tanya and she had shot me down. What if Bella rejected me too?

But if I didn't say it now, I would never find the courage to say it ever again. I needed Bella to see the change and for her to know what she had done to me. I was certain about how I felt and even if she didn't feel the same, it didn't matter. As long as she knew, that was all that mattered.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," I said gently.

"What's the matter Edward? Did I do something?" she asked anxiously.

"No, nothing is wrong, my love. I just need to say something that's been on my mind for a while and if I don't say it now, I don't think I'll ever get another chance like this."

I took a deep breath before I started to speak, letting the words tumble out of mouth.

"Bella, I've already told you what I was like before I came here. You've helped me so much. When we were teenagers, you were my best friend, the only person who I could connect with. When I left Forks, you were like that song that sticks in your head which you can never quite forget, with the same tune going over and over again.

"As you go about the day, you try to forget the song, try and repress it in your mind. And I did for a while, with Tanya. But then when all the distractions of the day are taken away, you hear the song as clear as the first time that you first heard it.

"Then when we were reunited, it was like… Like the first time I heard a song on the radio with static interfering but the next time you hear the song with crystal clarity and everything is clear. You hear the tune clearly, the words and lyrics, the melody running through the heart of the song.

"I never thought that someone like you could ever exist. I could never, ever thank you enough for giving me another chance, Bella. I know I don't deserve you, I will never know what I did to deserve you. This week has been the best of my entire life and i now know the one thing that I probably knew when I was seventeen, but didn't want to admit. Bella, I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but no words came out. The only sound in the cavern was the water falling into the pool on the opposite side of the waterfall.

Then…

"I love you too, Edward," she said. Even though she was whispering, I could hear her clearly, every word resonating clearly in the cave and it made my heart swell with infinite happiness.

I took her face gently in my hands and kissed her passionately on her lips, then her forehead, her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her mouth again, each time, whispering, "I love you."

"I think," she said in a barely audible voice, "that I loved you from the moment I first saw you. You were my best friend but I was scared and never thought you could return my feelings."

"I acted too late. If I had just confronted my feelings earlier, we could have been together a lot sooner. I will never make that mistake again, Bella," I promised.

How long we stayed in the cavern, our foreheads touching and whispering our words of love to each other, I didn't know. But too soon, we had to leave.

"I don't want to leave," Bella complained.

"I don't either, love. But I promise you that one day we'll be back," I said, kissing her gently.

We packed up our things but before we left, Bella grabbed my hand and turned me around to her, giving me a loving kiss.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I will always love you, Bella."

**~:~:~**

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

__

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

**~:~:~**

_Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me_

__

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

**~:~:~**

_N' baby you're all that I want_

__

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

**~:~:~**

_I've been waitin' for so long_

__

For something to arrive

For love to come along

**~:~:~**

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

__

Through the good times and the bad

Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you

* * *

**AN: Song is 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams. It's sooo sweet and I like the remix by DJ Sammy as well.**

**Awww, he said 'I love you!' It was so much fun to write and I hope you like it! Ha ha, my version of the meadow in Hawaii. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please please do!**

**Next chapter: Not sure. Argh, mid year exams coming up so I haven't even planned it out yet! But if I got some reviews, I'm sure that'd make me want to write it… =D**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**** – And after all, you're my wonderwall**

_Today is gonna be the day  
_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you  
_

_By now you should've somehow  
_

_Realized what you gotta do  
_

_I don't believe that anybody  
_

_Feels the way I do about you now _

**~:~:~**

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
_

_That the fire in your heart is out  
_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before  
_

_But you never really had a doubt  
_

_I__ don't believe that anybody feels  
_

_The way I do about you now _

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

Eventually, we had to leave our miniature paradise and return back to the resort. I didn't want to leave, but I'd get fired for sure if we didn't return soon.

We climbed out of the pool and Edward was rubbing my body with a towel, drying me. Even though there was a thick piece of cloth in between us, the electric current was still there, flowing through our bodies. Everywhere he touched me felt like it was on fire despite the cold water.

"Come on, love, it's time to go," Edward said when we were finally dry.

I put my t-shirt and shorts back on and Edward grabbed the picnic basket.

"Wait," I said when he turned to head back up the path.

He looked around at me, confused. I quickly leaned forward and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster.

"I love you," I reminded him.

He smiled that dazzling smile which I loved, replying, "I love you too, Bella."

He held out his hand to me and I accepted it, letting him lead me over a fallen log.

Twenty minutes later, we had almost reached the place where I had parked the truck. Unfortunately, I was daydreaming about someday returning to the waterfall and I didn't notice where I was going, stepping on a slippery rock. Slippery rocks plus clumsiness equals a hell of a lot of pain.

I yelped out in pain as I fell to the floor. I whimpered in pain, clutching my right ankle.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically, kneeling beside me, his eyes raking over my body to see if I was injured anywhere.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I somehow snapped while feeling the immense pain shooting through my ankle. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming, I was pretty sure that I had hurt myself pretty badly, at least spraining my ankle.

Gently, Edward removed my hands from my ankle, looking at it.

"It doesn't look too bad," he said. "I think you just sprained it."

"Oh, that's not too bad then," I said sarcastically. In truth, it was as bad as breaking my leg. I wouldn't be able to work for at least a month.

"Crap," I moaned.

"Bella, stay still. We're not that far from the car. I'll carry you and then we'll go back to the resort and get it checked out," Edward said in a soothing voice. He quickly bent down and lifted me up, carrying me in his arms. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, concentrating on my breathing.

My ankle wasn't as hurting as much now, the pain was still there but it wasn't as sharp as before. I focused on Edward instead, memorizing his face, trying to block out the throbbing.

We made it back to the car quickly and Edward lay me down on the back seats before walking around back to the driver's side and starting up the car.

To distract myself, I asked him "Where did you learn to take care of someone like that?"

"You forget that my father's a doctor. He taught me basic first aid while I was only in primary school. I think he hoped that I would become a doctor just like him," Edward answered.

"But you didn't."

"No, as much as I liked the idea of helping people get better, I don't think I could stand the job."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine, Bella, that you have a terminally ill patient and they're never going to get better. Do you think you could end their life if you had to? I know I couldn't. I would be too emotionally attached to them to do anything like that."

"No," I said quietly.

We didn't speak after that, but I watched Edward closely. He would've made a great doctor, sure, but he wouldn't have enjoyed his work. It was true that we needed people in the world to be doctors and teachers but you could only be those people if you really _wanted_ to be them.

Soon enough, we arrived back at the resort and Edward picked me up again and carried me to the on site clinic, pressing his lips to my hair.

**~:~:~**

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
_

_There are many things that I would  
_

_Like to say to you  
_

_I don't know how _

**~:~:~**

_Because maybe  
_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
_

_And after all  
_

_You're my wonderwall _

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

It turned out that Bella's ankle _was_ sprained.

She wasn't happy about it; the doctor told her that she wasn't allowed to work and she had been ordered to stay in bed and not move around. After the doctor had seen her, I took her back to her room and was now trying to persuade her to take a rest.

"Please, Bella. You heard what the doctor said."

"No, I'm not going to stay in bed all day and you are not going to take care of me, Edward," she said stubbornly. She could give donkeys a run for their money.

"You're only going to hurt yourself more if you continue to walk around. You have to rest," I insisted. "Do you want to stay in bed even longer?"

"I'm not helpless, Edward," she muttered.

"I know you're not, and if you don't stop moving around, I'm going to pick you up myself and make you rest."

She ignored me and continued to hobble around the kitchen, making herself some dinner.

"One…"

She grabbed some food out of the fridge. I could see her wincing from the pain when she put pressure on her ankle,

"Two…"

Bella reached up to open one of the cupboards and took out a few plates.

"Three… Okay, come on Bella."

I walked over to her quickly and before she could react, I had lifted her up into my arms and set her down to the couch, grabbing onto her wrists so she wouldn't be able to move.

"Edward, let go of me," she ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or…"

"Bella, I swear if you don't stop trying to move around, I'll…"

"What? Take me to prison?" she grinned, thinking that I was joking around.

I leaned in and breathed on her ear, noticing the her breathing spiked. I grinned, I loved that I could do that to her.

"Exactly, Ms. Swan. You'll be my prisoner and I can tell you, I won't let you out at all."

Just then, someone knocked at the door and I kissed her quickly before getting up to answer it.

"As if I can win when if I'm going up against _that_," I heard her mutter before I opened the door.

"Hey Edward," Alice said briefly before waltzing past me to the living room where Bella was.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie soon followed, bringing in some pizza boxes and bottles of soft drink.

"Alice told us to bring food," Rosalie explained. "She guessed that you didn't know how to cook much and Bella wasn't allowed to do anything, so we thought we'd save you."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. I could do almost anything, except when it came to the kitchen. The most I could cook was two-minute noodles, even after all the times that my mother had tried to teach me.

We walked back into the living room where Bella was lying and Emmett and Jasper opened up the boxes of pizza.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I'm _fine_, I don't get why everyone is acting like I'm an invalid. I am perfectly fine."

"Bella, your ankle is _sprained_," I pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Edward," Jasper said. "She acts like this all the time. Like that time when she broke her arm and then said she was fine to play tennis with some kids."

I looked at Bella who had rolled her eyes and was taking a sip of Coke. "You broke your arm? Geez Bella, I knew you were clumsy, but how did you do that?"

"I fall down a lot," she shrugged.

"A lot is an understatement. Try you fall down period," Rose said.

Everyone laughed and Bella predictably blushed. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her and Bella rested her head on my lap, sighing contentedly.

"Edward," Alice suddenly said, "how long are you here for?"

"In Hawaii?" I asked as she nodded in affirmation.

"Just as long as I need to be. Originally, I was only going to stay here for a few weeks and then head back home and maybe just relax there. I was staying with my parents a few weeks before my flight and just after…" I trailed off, realising that I had not told them about Tanya.

Bella glanced at me, knowing where this was headed.

"You don't have to tell them," she said quietly so that only I could hear her.

I took a deep breath and replied just as quietly, "But I want to." And I did. Just as I did with Bella, I felt like I had known these people for more than just a week and I felt closer to them then I had to any of my other friends. Besides, they seemed trustworthy and Bella obviously trusted them with her life.

"Guys, before I tell you, do you all promise not to tell anyone about this unless I tell you you can?" I told them.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all nodded, curious expressions on their faces.

I breathed in deeply again before launching into the whole story of Tanya, including how it involved Bella and why I acted like I did. When I had finished, they all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Woah, dude, sorry about that," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Rosalie said sadly, "that must've been pretty hard on you."

"Does that explain everything now?" Bella asked her friends.

"I can see why you wouldn't want it to leak out to the media, they'd have a field day!" Jasper said. "You know, they're already speculating about the whole reason why you suddenly disappeared from the news."

I looked over at Alice who had a guilty expression on her face.

"Geez Edward, I feel really bad now about accusing you and everything," she said.

"What?" Bella asked, not having heard about our conversation after the dance a week ago.

"I'll tell you later," I murmured in her ear before turning to Alice. "Alice, it's alright, you didn't know."

"Yeah, but now I feel bad that I ever doubted you and, I know you probably won't, but…"

"Alice, I forgive you," I interrupted before she could go on.

She squealed and ran over to me, enveloping me in a tight hug. I laughed and attempted to get her off me.

"Alice, would you mind stop hugging my boyfriend?" Bella's voice asked her friend.

Abruptly, she stopped hugging me and gaped at Bella. "Boyfriend?" she repeated.

I raised my eyebrow at her, not knowing that we had agreed to tell them. She nodded and leaned up to kiss me before turning back to everyone.

"Why are you all staring at us like that?" I asked them.

"So you guys are officially together?" Emmett asked.

We both nodded, looking away awkwardly as everyone was still staring at us.

"Umm, guys? Can you stop staring?" Bella asked.

"Oh right," they all said and hastily went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Bella and I stifled a laugh and I bent down to kiss her again.

"Love you, Bella," I whispered to her, my lips a millimetre away from hers.

"Love you too, Edward," she replied before she closed the gap between us.

**~:~:~**

_Today was gonna be the day?  
_

_But they'll never throw it back to you  
_

_By now you should've somehow  
_

_Realized what you're not to do  
_

_I don't believe that anybody  
_

_Feels the way I do  
_

_About you now _

**~:~:~**

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
_

_I don't know how _

**~:~:~**

_I said maybe  
_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
_

_And after all  
_

_You're my wonderwall _

**~:~:~**

_I said maybe  
_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
_

_And after an  
_

_You're my wonderwall _

**~:~:~**

_Said maybe  
_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me  
_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me  
_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

* * *

**AN: Song is 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. Soooo cool!**

**H****ow long does it take for a sprain to heal? When I had one it only lasted for about a week so is that right? Lol, it was pretty crappy timing as well 'cause I was just about to leave for music camp that day. I still went but my friends didn't let me do anything fun like go on the trampoline or mini golf. =( Really annoying.**

**Please review! Hope you're liking it so far!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Special shout out to **babylopez2008** who reviewed every chapter of this story so far - and my other one! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
_

_While you're far away dreaming  
_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

**~:~:~**

_Don't want to close my eyes  
_

_I don't want to fall asleep  
_

_Cause I__'d miss you baby  
_

_And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

_Cause even when I dream of you  
_

_The sweetest dream will never do  
_

_I__'d still miss you baby  
_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

**~:~:~**

_One week later…_

**EPOV**

It had been one week since Bella had sprained her ankle and the six of us were hanging out on the beach. She still wasn't allowed to do anything and was confined to bed rest. But being Bella, stubborn as she always was, she had managed to acquire a wheelchair and we had wheeled her out to the beach to enjoy some sunshine.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were playing two on two beach volleyball (it being one of the rare times none of them had a group activity to attend to) and I was lying in a hammock with Bella. She was reading a book (Wuthering Heights – I thought it was an awful book, I had no idea what she saw in it, but she seemed to like it anyway **(AN: I'm not going to comment on the book as I haven't read it)**) and I was playing with her hair, watching our friends as they disputed whether or not Emmett had purposely aimed at Jasper's head while he spiked the ball.

Bella sighed contentedly in my arms as I kissed her hair. She hadn't been out in the sun for a week and I knew she was happy to get some fresh air. Her cheerful mood made me happy as well.

Just then, one of the resort staff approached us.

"Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," I replied, sitting up as much as I could manage in a hammock without tipping us over onto the ground.

"Could you please come to reception? There are two people asking for you."

I swapped a puzzled look with Bella before getting out.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," I said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and I walked over to the reception.

As I entered the foyer, I looked around and was shocked to see the two people who I thought I wouldn't see.

"Edward!" my mom cried, running over to me and throwing her arms around my neck. My father stood behind her, grinning. When my mother eventually let go of me, he clapped my shoulder.

"Son, how are you doing?"

"I… uh… what… you two…?" I stuttered, not sure if this was a dream or not. What were my parents doing here?

"Well," my mom said, knowing what I was attempting to ask, "Carlisle had a conference here which ended here a few days ago and we thought we might as well look in on you to see how you're doing."

"Oh." I stared at them, still stunned about it all.

"It's really lovely here," my mom was saying, looking around. "So what have you been up to, Edward?"

"Um," I said, my brain starting to work again. My thoughts turned to Bella and my friends still on the beach. Crap, what was I going to say about Bella? She wouldn't be ready to meet my parents, especially like this when they obviously didn't expect me to jump into another relationship after what happened with Tanya.

What should I do? I couldn't well hide my parents from my parents, I didn't know how long they were staying. But if I introduced them to my friends… well, I wasn't sure what would happen, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Edward?" my father prodded. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I replied, my brain now working furiously to come up with something. "Um… so when did you guys get here?"

"We only arrived about an hour ago. We just checked in and then asked someone whether they'd seen you. They said that someone saw you down the beach with some people. Are they your friends?"

I nodded.

"Can we meet them?" my mother asked excitedly.

I froze. Crap. There was no way out of this now.

My parents were staring at me, probably frightened about my odd behaviour. If I wasn't careful, they'd probably drag me to a psychiatrist to see what was wrong with me.

"Sure," I said, trying to go back to my previous cheerful mood. "Follow me."

I bit my lip as they followed me outside. Bella was going to kill me for this.

**~:~:~**

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

**~:~:~**

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

**~:~:~**

**BPOV**

My friends had just finished their third game of beach volleyball in a row and Edward still wasn't back. What could be taking him so long?

Alice came over to where I was lying on the hammock. I hated being so immobile, I was allowed to do _anything_. It was driving me crazy, just sitting around all day. Though admittedly, sitting around wasn't so bad when I was with Edward.

I handed Alice a bottle of water and she nodded in thanks.

"Where'd Edward go?" she asked. Alice's attitude to Edward had changed in the past week. Ever since he told her what he went through with that bitch Tanya, she'd been a lot nicer to him.

"I don't know. Max came and told him some people were waiting for him at reception a few minutes ago."

Alice bit her lip as our friends came over to join us, Emmett and Jasper still debating loudly over the game.

"Hey," Rose said, pointing in the general direction of the reception, "who's that with Edward?"

My head whipped around to look where she was pointing and I saw Edward walking with couple holding hands. They looked oddly familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had seen them before.

"Everyone," Edward said when he arrived, taking my hand gently, "I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

My jaw dropped. These two people, who looked like they could have easily passed off as famous celebrities, were his parents.

Shit.

Of course I'd seen them before. When Edward was in Forks on his holiday. It had been Carlisle himself who had looked in on me on my last day in the hospital. Edward's father, was still incredibly handsome and had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tall like Edward and had a smile on his face. Esme was equally as stunning, her long caramel hair in waves down her back and her eyes were glinting with happiness and excitement. It was hard to believe that they had a son in his twenties, they easily looked as if they themselves were in their thirties.

I gulped. How the hell did Edward just expect me to go along with this? What were we going to tell his parents? Would they even remember who I was?

"Mom, Dad, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," he said, pointing to each of my friends in turn. He then looked down at me, smiling and somehow, my tenseness melted away. Almost. "And this is my girlfriend, Bella."

If his parents were surprised, they didn't show it. Instead they gave me a genuine smile and Esme bent down to hug me.

"Ah yes, I remember you. You're the girl that Edward always spent time with when we were in Forks for our holiday. Do you remember Carlisle?" she said, looking around at her husband.

Jasper and Emmett stared at me curiously, they didn't know about my 'history' with Edward beforehand.

Carlisle's eyes glinted as he said, "Yes, I remember the first day when I saw you in the hospital. What happened this time Bella, did you break your leg again?"

"Yes," I admitted, relieved that they were trying to make some of the tension disappear.

Esme and Carlisle then turned to my friends, greeting Alice like she was a long-lost friend that they hadn't seen in years.

"They like you," Edward murmured in my ear, running his hands through my hair.

"How can you tell?" I whispered back as they laughed at something Emmett said.

"Who couldn't like you?" he replied.

"So they don't hate me for the fact that they had no idea that we were seeing each other?"

"Bella, you had no idea what that break up with Tanya did to me, what I was like. I didn't even exist. I was just an empty shell with no soul inside. My parents are just happy that I'm happy again and I'm back to my normal self. And besides, they liked you before when we were teenagers as well."

"That's a relief then," I said, smiling up at him.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Emmett called to us, "let's head back inside and then we can get ready for dinner."

I blushed in embarrassment but luckily, Edward's parents didn't comment.

"Honestly, you should see these two sometimes. I swear, it's almost creepy how they interact; they always have these silent conversations and never notice what's going around them. A volcano could be erupting and they wouldn't notice," Jasper laughed.

Everyone laughed along with him and Edward and I just ignored them as he helped me into my wheelchair to wheel me back to my room.

"Okay, that's enough teasing them for now," Esme chided, although you could see her straining not to laugh herself.

"We'll see you later," Edward nodded at our friends before hugging his mom.

Soon after, we made it back to my room and Edward lifted me out of the wheelchair and set me on the couch, sitting next to me.

"Is your father still a doctor?" I asked him after a short silence.

"Yeah," he replied. "He still works in Chicago but his work is so well known now that he often goes away to conferences to talk about his work."

"Is that what they were doing here?"

He nodded. "I still can't believe that they just turned up like that. I honestly wasn't expecting them to."

"I think it's nice of them. They just wanted to look out for you."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Come on Bella, it's hard enough for someone to meet their boyfriend's parents when they're expecting them, much less when they arrive unannounced."

"Alright, it surprised me a little bit."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine, a lot. But how would you have known that they were coming anyway?"

"True," he said as he kissed my hair.

"Well," I sighed, "now that we've told one set of parents, I guess it's time to tell mine now."

Edward stared at me and shook his head. "No way, Bella. I remember your dad. Tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't he a cop? The chief of police? A man with a gun?"

I laughed at him, he seemed so scared of my father. Okay, sometimes Charlie could be really scary sometimes, like that time when he found out I went cliff diving with some of my friends, or that time when one of his colleagues told him I'd been speeding on the highway on a motorbike. But he was really a nice and quiet guy.

"Don't be so scared of him, Edward. He'll like you, I'm sure."

"Uh huh. Right," he said sceptically. "Just what he wants, his only child to fall in love with some guy who she knew when she was seventeen and he thought disappeared from her life forever."

"Charlie just needs time to adjust like all dads do."

"Fine, we'll tell him," Edward finally agreed. "What about your mom, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. If only he knew.

"Renee will be fine with it. As long as I don't fall pregnant or get married any time soon, she'll be all for us."

He still looked unsure about it so I kissed him to make him relax.

"Hey, relax. Everything's going to be okay."

And in my heart, I knew it, because as long as I had Edward, everything would turn out right.

**~:~:~**

_I don't want to miss one smile  
_

_I don't want to miss one kiss  
_

_I just want to be with you  
_

_Right here with you, just like this  
_

_I just want to hold you close  
_

_Feel your heart so close to mine  
_

_And just stay here in this moment  
_

_For all the rest of time_

**~:~:~**

_Don't want to close my eyes  
_

_I don't want to fall asleep__  
_

_Cause Id miss you baby  
_

_And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

_Cause even when I dream of you  
_

_The sweetest dream will never do  
_

_Id still miss you baby  
_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

Bella had fallen asleep in my arms and I was watching her sleep talk. I found it so amusing that she talked in her sleep, sometimes saying the most randomest of things. But mostly she just said my name which made my heart soar every time I heard that.

The sun was setting, turning the sky into a palette of pinks and blues. I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it, making sure that I didn't wake Bella up in the process.

"Hey Alice, Rose," I greeted them.

"Hi Edward," Rosalie smiled back as Alice pushed past me to go find Bella.

"What, I don't even get a 'Hello Edward'?" I called after her.

"Well, normally you would, but seeing as you're not my best friend who is currently in a cast and who needs to meet her boyfriend's parents, not today," she called back.

Alice and my relationship had improved dramatically. After I had revealed what he really happened between me and Tanya, I think most of her doubts that I either didn't love Bella or I would leave her had disappeared.

I was glad for all of my friends. Although I had not known them very long, they involved me in their group like I had been with them for years and years.

"Now, may I ask what you're doing here?" I looked at Rosalie who had an amused look on her face.

"To kick you out," she replied, hitting my arm and shoving me out the door.

"What?! C'mon Rose, why do you need to do that?"

"Because I'm sure Bella wouldn't appreciate you hanging around and making her more nervous about dinner with your parents, which, I remind you, is in a few hours," Alice said, coming back out into the hallway.

"Alice, leave him alone," I heard Bella call from the living room.

"Bella, don't you dare give me the whole 'I don't need your help, I'm fine,' crap because you have a sprained leg and you cannot possible get ready on your own," she said.

"Fine," I sighed. "Go ahead and kidnap my girlfriend."

"Thanks Edward!" both girls said before locking the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall of the hallway and ran my hands through my already unruly hair. I decided to go visit my parents but then realised that I had no idea where their room was. I walked to Emmett's room and knocked on his door.

"Hey man, got kicked out?"

"Yeah. Anyway, do you know where my parents' room is?"

"Sure. Up the stairs, down the corridor, third door on the left," he told me.

"Cool. Thanks Emmett. See you at dinner."

"See ya."

I then went to my parents' room and knocked, hearing my mother's voice telling me that it was open.

"Hi mom."

"Edward! What are you doing here, we thought you'd be with Bella."

I chuckled, "I got kicked out of her room."

Esme raised her eyebrows at that but didn't comment any further, instead dragging me over to the couch where my father was watching TV. I started counting down the seconds before my mother would start interrogating me about Bella.

One…

Two…

Three…

"So how is Bella anyway?" Esme asked casually.

"She's well. She just needs to rest because of her sprain but it's hard to get her to stay still."

"She's such a nice girl. What does she do here?"

"All of them work in the resort helping with the activities and stuff," I told her.

"She's good for you Edward," Carlisle said. "And it's obvious how much you care about each other. Hold onto her."

"I will," I promised.

_I'll hold onto her forever._

**~:~:~**

_Don't want to close my eyes  
_

_I don't want to fall asleep  
_

_I don't want to miss a thing_

* * *

**AN: Ha ha ha, who was expecting that? Lol, ha ha ha.**

**Well, hope you liked it. Please review, especially today. Could I please have some more reviews on my birthday? Pretty please? :D **

**Two more things: I will not update again in two week cause I will be on holidays so you won't get the regular update in two weeks. Sorry guys, but I'll be on holiday and won't have time to write another chapter. And second thing, voting for the Epic T Rated Contest will start on June 22 so please vote for my story, 'Hide and Seek'. If you haven't read it, please go read!**

**Anyway, thanks guys! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me...**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my holidays so here you go. Important AN at the bottom so please read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**BPOV**

"Hey," Edward smiled at me as he opened my door. In his hand, he had a bunch of frangipanis which he handed to me. I brought them to my nose and inhaled their amazing aroma.

"Thanks Edward," I said, giving him a quick kiss. "Wait just a moment and I'll go put these in some water."

"What are you doing?" Alice hissed at me as I entered the kitchen. I held up the bunch of flowers to her and she snatched them from me quickly. "Rose and I will take care of this. Now go!"

Then together with Rosalie, she pushed me out back to where Edward was waiting. He smiled when he saw me and took my hand in his, kissing it lightly.

"You look stunning tonight," he said as we walked along the beach.

I predictably blushed and he chuckled at my embarrassment. To be honest, I thought I didn't look bad at all. As usual, my friends had done wonders and I was now wearing a halter neck blue dress that just reached my knees. It was made of a flowy material with differing shades of blue. **(AN: Links to picture of frangipanis and dress on my profile)**

My cast was off now, finally, and I was enjoying walking around without having anyone to help me. Although, admittedly, I liked it when Edward carried me around in his arms; it always made me feel so safe and secure.

It had been quite a surprise (but not totally unexpected) when my friends had arrived unannounced at my room a few hours ago. Edward had told me yesterday that he had something planned for us tonight and I had long ago given up and trying to make him tell me. Everything he did was a surprise.

But eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "Edward, we've been walking along the beach for well over ten minutes. Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"You know me better than that, love," he said, smiling. We were walking along the shore line, the waves lapping at our feet and the sun starting to set, the sky splashed with a palette of oranges and yellows.

And I did, but that didn't stop me from trying.

After walking for a few more minutes, I could make out a sort of bungalow resting on the edge of the beach. This wasn't anything new as the resort had many of these bungalows along the beach but I hadn't realised that there was one so far away from the main part of the resort.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked, pointing ahead of us.

Edward simply nodded and tugged my hand, urging me to walk a bit fast. Apparently, he was eager to get there already.

We arrived at the bungalow and I could see that it was different to the ones at the resort. Back at the resort, they were larger, mainly used for families, but this one was smaller and… homey-er.

Edward opened the door and we entered.

I immediately loved the look of the place. And it wasn't just the warm inviting feel of the place or the décor with the seashore themed paintings and ornaments or even the large glass wall looking out to the ocean. No. I had no idea what Edward had done, but every available inch of space had frangipanis of every single size, shape and colour in colorful vases dotted around the room, filling it with an amazing perfume.

"Wow," I breathed. "I didn't even know the resort had a place like this."

"I didn't either until Rosalie mentioned it. I told her I wanted someplace romantic to take you and she told me they had these bungalows rented especially for couples."

"Wow," I said again, quite unable to say anything else. "How did you plan all of this? All the flowers, everything…?"

"I had a bit of help," he smiled mischievously. "Do you like it?"

I nodded adamantly.

"Come on Bella, let's have dinner," Edward said as he took my hand and led me outside to where a table was already laid for two on the patio / balcony overlooking the beach.

We ate dinner in comfortable silence. I was too entranced by the whole atmosphere that I could barely say anything, let alone concentrate on eating. The light was dimming quickly and at one point, Edward got up to light some candles already set up around the room and outdoors.

"Mmm," I said when we'd both finished our dinner. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mother," he grinned. "She always told me that I needed to learn how to cook at least one good meal to impress the girl I loved."

"Well, you sure have impressed me," I told him.

He gave me his famous crooked smile but it soon vanished and was replaced by a serious expression on his face. He reached across the table with his hands and took both of mine in his. I sensed the mood change and shifted nervously.

"Bella, I need to ask you something very, very important."

**~:~:~**

**EPOV**

"Bella, I need to ask you something very, very important," I said seriously.

She bit her lip and nodded nervously, waiting for me to continue.

It had been something on my mind for a very long time. I'd been thinking about her and me, our positions and our lives. I had to return back to my life as a celebrity soon and I didn't want to do without Bella. Which had given me this idea. I didn't know if she would accept or not, it was so sudden, but I sincerely hoped she did.

"Bella, I have to return home soon. I can't just stay here for the rest of my life."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I know that you have a life here with Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose and I know that I shouldn't take you away from all this, from your life and ask you to abandon it for me of all people. But I can't live without you and don't think I'd even bother trying. And I can understand if you don't want to, but I have to ask anyway. Bella, will you come live with me in New York?" I asked softly.

She gasped slightly and I waited. Second by excruciating second went by and I wondered if I had overstepped it. Granted, I was asking her to move in with me (move in? More like move overstate) but it wasn't like I was proposing to her or anything. Some people might say we were going to fast but I had never felt more sure about anything in my life.

"Edward," she breathed, gripping my hand tightly, "do you even need to ask? Of course I'll go with you."

I sat there, stunned for a moment or two, before saying, "Are you sure, Bella? I mean, it's so much to ask of you. To move away from everything that you know, what's been for most part, your life. You won't know anyone and–"

"Edward, shut up," she cut me off. "I've made my mind up. Even if you asked me to move to Australia with your deranged aunt who lives in the outback and keeps kangaroos in her backyard, I would do it." **(AN: Lol, us Aussies find it hilarious that some Americans think we keep kangaroos in our backyard. Seriously so funny. I had to put it in. And yeah, I've got to go feed my kangaroos now.)**

I felt a wide grin break across my face and I took her face in my hands, kissing her with everything that I was.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said in between kissing her. "You don't know how much it means to me."

She smiled, her face bathed in the dim light and alight with happiness.

"But there's just one more thing. I want to return to New York with you, not as my girlfriend, but as something else," I smiled, taking something out of my pocket. Slowly, I got down on my knee.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I asked.

Bella placed her hands over her mouth, kneeling down on the floor in front of me. Wordlessly, she held out her hand.

"Yes," she whispered.

My heart swelled tenfold as I placed the ring on her finger before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"It's going to be hard, you know," I said, still not quite believing she had accepted.

"I know. But I don't care. I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

"I want you forever."

"Forever isn't long enough," she breathed.

"I agree, but it's all we have," I said, tugging at her hands and lifting her up.

I led her back inside into the warmth of the bungalow. The sun had already set and the only light source were the candles dotted around the room. I walked over the stereo and turned it on. As soft music began to play, I pulled Bella towards me and we started to move slowly to the music while I quietly sang her the words to her song.

_But hold your breath  
_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_

_Over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind  
_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
_

_I__ swear it's true  
_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_

_You're impossible to find_

Bella looked up at me from my chest, her eyes shining with undefined emotion. I was sure she felt what I felt, that undeniable pull to my other part which neither of us could resist. So strong that I was powerless to stop it, to resist it. And I didn't want to.

_This is not what I intended  
_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
_

_You always thought that I was stronger  
_

_I may have failed  
_

_But I have loved you from the start  
_

_Oh  
_

I twirled her around, her dress billowing around her like a flower blooming. She laughed, carefree as ever and I knew that this was just the beginning. The beginning to wonderful and new life. Whether it turned out for better or for worse, neither of us would know. But then again, who ever knew where life took them?

_But hold your breath  
_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_

_Over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind  
_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
_

_I swear it's true  
_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_

_It's impossible  
_

A new life, a new chance. While my past mistakes could never be forgotten, I would be able to make it up to her this time. I knew that if I screwed this up, there would be nothing to go back to.

_So breathe in so deep  
_

_Breathe me in  
_

_I'm yours to keep  
_

_And hold onto your words  
_

_Cause talk is cheap  
_

_And remember me tonight  
_

_When you're asleep_

The song I had written for her so long ago, the song which was ingrained into my very soul and which I had sung a thousand over times. Every time I sung it, I thought of her, the precious memories I had of my Bella.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_

_Over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind  
_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
_

_I swear it's true  
_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_

And as the last chorus came closer, Bella sung with me, her own angelic voice adding to mine. And as we moved around the room slowly, never rushing, never hurried, we sang in unison, our voice intertwining like our hearts already had.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_

_Over again  
_

_Don't make me change my mind  
_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
_

_I swear it's true  
_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_

_You're impossible to find_

The music faded away into silence as we both held onto the last note.

"Bella," I breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," she replied, her voice barely louder than mine.

She tilted her head and I leaned down to kiss her, gently, softly, lovingly. Quickly, our kiss grew into a passionate and fiery exchange, my hands moving over her body. Everywhere she touched, I felt like I was on fire, burning to a heated crisp.

"Edward," she gasped as my lips moved to her neck. She grabbed my hand and tugged me in the direction of the bedroom.

I blanched. I didn't want to put her in that situation, it was much too soon and although I loved her…

"Edward, please. I want to give myself to you," she pleaded in her soft voice, noticing my obvious hesitance.

"Bella, I don't think–"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," I answered in a heartbeat.

"Then make love to me. Show me how much you love me," she whispered.

And I relented, how could I deny her anything? I loved her so much and I wanted to show her in the most intimate and loving way a human being could.

And I did. I showed her how very much I loved her.

I loved her with all my soul and being.

* * *

**AN: Like? The song is 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade. I think it goes perfectly and I love the song so much.**

**Okay, important note. This is the last chapter. Yes, I am not joking. To be honest, I had originally planned for a much longer story but after writing this, I thought this would be a perfect place to end it. I'm afraid that if I go any further, this will turn into one of those 'Edaward and Bella's life after marriage' type of stories and I don't want that. Also, writing two stories at once has been much harder than I thought and for now, I just want to concentrate on my other fic and finish that. There are also a lot more reasons than those as well, but I won't bore you with the boring details of my life.**

**Don't worry though, because I do have an epilogue which will be coming out on Sunday and then it will be the end of this story.**

**Please review. I like this chapter a lot and it would mean so much if I could get some reviews on it. Thanks!**


	11. Epilogue

**Here we are. The final update for this story. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Everyone's changing, I stay the same  
_

_I'm a solo cello outside a chorus  
_

_I've got a secret,  
_

_It's time for me to tell that you've been keeping me warm _

**~:~:~**

_Just sweet beginnings and bitter endings  
_

_In coffee city, we borrowed heaven  
_

_Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted  
_

_Are you taking me home? _

**~:~:~**

_One year later…_

"Done!" Bella said in satisfaction as she threw the last empty cardboard box into the bin.

"Mmm, I think some congratulations is in order, Ms. Swan," I said seductively as I wrapped my arms around her. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off her all day, but when was I ever able to?

She smacked my arm, rolling her eyes. "You're insatiable."

"And don't you know it."

She laughed and I laughed with her as I pulled her down onto the couch with me.

A year ago, if you told me that I would break up with my current girlfriend, then go to Hawaii and meet a girl from my past and fall in love with her all over again and then ask her to move in with me _and_ get married to me, I would have told you to see a doctor.

I would have told you that you were crazy and that there was no way for me to be with Bella again. I never used to believe in fate or destiny, but in the past year, I've started to believe that there's probably something out there, beyond our control.

After that night in the bungalow by the beach, we decided to wait for a few more months before Bella could move. For one thing, her contract expired then and she wanted to say goodbye properly to the place which had basically been her home for her adult life. We met with our friends and also told them to other news…

**~:~:~**

_Flashback_

_The six of us plus my parents were sitting in a brightly lit room, the summer sunshine filtering through the windows and the cool sea breeze bringing in the smell of the beach. Just another pleasant day in Hawaii._

_Bella and I had decided to wait a week before telling our friends and my family. We knew they would all be happy but we just needed time ourselves to digest our new future together. _

"_Okay guys, we've called you here today because Edward and I have some news," Bella said._

"_Oooh, let me guess!" Alice said excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat and waving her hand. "Are you two getting married?"_

_Stunned silence followed._

"_What?" she asked, looking around. "It was sort of obvious."_

"_So?" Emmett decided to ask us. "Are you?"_

"_You are quite something, Alice," I said, smiling at her. _

_End flashback_

**~:~:~**

After that meeting, everyone decided to start anew in New York. I discovered that while not only being great resort guide, Jasper also had a thorough background in business management so I offered him a job as my new manager which he accepted with much repeated thanks.

Emmett and Rosalie couldn't bear to be away from their friends so Emmett became my bodyguard of sorts and Rosalie, along with Alice, started a new fashion label which became an instant hit in the fashion industry. They had clothes flying off the racks of stores within weeks and their clothes sold almost as soon as they arrived.

And where did this leave Bella?

Well, I used the connections I had to get her a job with a photography company and one year later, she had become one of the most renown photographers around. Of course, our relationship together had been the thing which had made her so famous.

After we announced that we were seeing each other, the media had somehow gotten wind of the fact that we knew each other as teenagers. They painted it as the love story of the year, reuniting with my one true love after years of separation. So we had been the focus for quite some while.

With Bella's help, I had restarted my music career. She gave me all the inspiration I needed and would be with me whenever I struggled with a new song or tune. She was my confident, my best friend and my lover.

In the months that followed our meeting, we arranged for Bella to move to my New York home. However, I hadn't wanted to live there anymore. To me, the introduction of Bella in my life meant a new beginning and I wanted to make that official by moving into somewhere new. But Bella and I never liked any of the properties we looked at; they just never suited our tastes. Bella had of course complained when I told our real estate agent that I had no price limit but I had won that argument by saying that I wasn't going to let the house of our dreams go when we did see it.

Because of this, it wasn't until a month ago that we saw our perfect home. It was a three storey house with large grounds and better still, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper had found houses nearby so it was never a more than 10 minute drive to our friends' places.

Luckily, the previous owner of the house had wanted to move our fairly quickly so we had finished our unpacking today. My mother had helped us decorate and furnish our house so it was more like a home and our friends had helped with moving everything in. Alice had been extra keen to pick out anything that we didn't have already.

"I can't believe it's already been a year," Bella sighed, echoing my own thoughts.

"Mmm, maybe we should celebrate it," I suggested.

"What, like an anniversary or something?"

"Yeah, maybe. Although, I can think of another way which we could celebrate…" I murmured as I kissed her ear.

"Please, guys! Can you at least wait until we're out of the house?" Jasper asked as he walked in.

"Sorry, no can do," Bella smiled, leaning into my embrace.

The rest of our friends walked in as well and sat down in our living room.

"So guys, I was thinking…" Alice started.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Emmett muttered playfully.

She ignored him and continued. "…that you guys can now finally plan your wedding. I mean, everything is pretty much settled now, so this is perfect!"

Bella nodded thoughtfully while I smiled into her hair. We had actually discussed this, but we weren't entirely sure on a date yet.

"Okay Alice. But one condition. You can't be the one to plan it."

"Bella," Alice immediately started to whine, "this is so unfair. I mean, you didn't let me throw you a birthday party–"

"And with good reason," she muttered.

"–so can't you just let me have this one? Please? I promise I won't interfere with your house anymore."

"Edward?" Bella asked me.

I looked at Alice who was in full on pout mode and had her eyes wide and imploring.

"Fine. I guess you can do it," I relented.

"Yay!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "Thanks so much! Oh my god, I've got so much to plan. There's the–"

"Hold on a second, Alice. First of all, a few ground rules," Bella interrupted.

She stopped dancing around with Jasper (who had been unwilling dragged into the dance) and turned to look at my fiancée.

"First, nothing too big. I do not want this to turn into a whole extravaganza, just a small party. Secondly, Edward and I have veto power on the guest list."

I looked at Bella and knew she was thinking of the same incident I was.

"Sounds doable," Alice nodded. "Okay then. Wow, I've got so much to plan and do! Rose you'll help me, right? I'd better get started! Come on Jazzy! I'll see you guys later for dinner!"

And with that, she skipped out of the room.

"See you guys later," Jasper nodded at us before following his girlfriend.

"Well, we'd better get going too," Emmett said, getting up off the couch.

"Yeah, I've got a meeting with some potential buyers which I've got to get to," Rosalie nodded, looking at her watch. "Dinner's at seven, right?"

"Right. See you then," Bella said, leading them to the door.

I heard the door shut and a few moments later, Bella's arms wrapped around my body from behind the couch.

"Finally, everyone's gone," she said into my ear.

"And we have the whole house to ourselves, Miss Swan. What do you propose we do?"

"I propose that we go christen our new bed," she whispered, tugging on my hand.

"Well then," I said, smiling, "lead the way."

"Oh, and by the way?" she said, turning around to me, placing a light kiss on my lips. "It won't be Miss Swan for much longer. It'll be Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled widely back in return. Whatever the future would hold, we would face it together. And that was the simple truth of it.

**~:~:~**

_You tell me you have to go... _

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I miss you like nobody else  
_

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I kiss you, and nobody needs to know _

**~:~:~**

_Now that you've left me, there's no returning  
_

_I keep comparing, you're always winning  
_

_I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted  
_

_Will you make me at home? _

**~:~:~**

_Don't tell me you have to go..._

**~:~:~**

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I miss you like nobody else  
_

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I kiss you, and nobody needs to know _

**~:~:~**

_Ya da... ya da... ya da _

**~:~:~**

_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings  
_

_In coffee city, we borrowed heaven  
_

_Don't give it back  
_

_Winter is coming and I need to stay warm _

_The heat....._

**~:~:~**

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I miss you like nobody else  
_

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I kiss you, and nobody knows_

**~:~:~**

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I miss you like nobody else  
_

_In the heat of summer sunshine  
_

_I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_

* * *

**AN: The final song is 'Summer Sunshine' by The Corrs. Go listen to it - it's pretty sweet.**

**Everybody cry now. *Explodes into tears while family members look on, alarmed for her sanity* This is the first story which I have ever finished and I must say, it's quite ... sad. The good thing is that I like the ending. I think it's perfect for this story. And before anyone even thinks of asking, no, there won't be a sequel. I like this as is.**

**So now that this story is finished, go read my other one. That's soon to wrap up as well and I'll be concentrating on that from now on.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and faved my story. It means a lot to me and every author knows that it's nice to simply be appreaciated. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!**

**And as this is the epilogue, please review. Any comments on this chapter or just the overall story I will love.**

**I hope you enjoyed this because I sure have. Thank you once again for reading.**

**~crystalbutterfly48**


End file.
